


Purple dragon with red head

by Rathaloshunter16



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Batman: The Animated Series, Kingdom Hearts, Legend of Spyro, Overwatch (Video Game), The Batman 2004
Genre: Angst, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Arkham Asylum, Attempt at Humor, Bathing/Washing, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Brainwashing, Character Study, Control Issues, Crying, Crystals, Drawing, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Experimentation, F/M, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Feral Behavior, Fighting, Flashback, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Handler, Heart Attacks, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Insanity, Kidnapping, Living Together, Loss of Control, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meat eating, Medical Experimentation, Medical Torture, Medicine, Mental Health Issues, Minor Injuries, Multi, Music, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Physical Therapy, Psychological Torture, Returning Home, Romance, Running Away, Sleeping Together, Solitary, Talon ( overwatch ), Tasers, Teasing, Therapy, Tragedy, Trust, Trust Issues, Unethical Experimentation, elements ( Legend of Spyro ), heart problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 70
Words: 40,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rathaloshunter16/pseuds/Rathaloshunter16
Summary: PATIENT NAME: Redhead Schmidt-Huohvanainen.DATE OF BIRTH: 12.7.2029.PRESENTING PROBLEM: Danger to other inmates and to self, tends to bite others, doesn´t speak at all to others, tends to eat raw meat brutallyDIAGNOSIS: Mental illness, aggression, heart problems.DOCTOR`S NOTES: Patient has been extremely bloodthirsty, we have been forced to keep him isolated, he has tried use his abilities and elements to attack and escape but he has failed, has attacked to other inmates without reason.-Signed, Joan Leland.





	1. Arrival to Arkham

Redhead, son of Johann Schmidt and Eveliina Seija Huohvanainen, leader of dragon HYDRA had been brought to Arkham, he had arrested by terrorism and murder of his mate and right-hand man Brock Rumlow, he had attacked on him without reason and killed him front of both SHIELD agents and his troopers. After that he had mental breakdown, Johann Schmidt AKA Iron skull had tried comfort him but Redhead tried bite his armored shoulder and got sleep darted falling asleep on his father´s arms.  
Now he was escorted by two strong Arkham guards, he was in straitjacket made to him and he had muzzle so he couldn´t bite others, there was tear on his eye´s corner, Brock was firstly henchman but became his mate and he killed him, boss killed right-hand man. Redhead gave little struggle but was shocked slightly by Bolton " Don´t try fight, it won´t save you wyvern, oh wait, you are purple dragon. Sorry. " Bolton smirked, Redhead gave muffled snarl and guards continued escorting, Redhead looked back to Bolton, trying to give him meanest glare but he wasn´t scared.  
Redhead was pacing in his solitary cell, some doctors had suggested to chain him too but Leland had refused and his father too, Redhead´s muzzle had been removed because he couldn´t bite anyone after all, Redhead´s tears fell from his eyes, his wings hit againts floor, Redhead was close to breakdown, he was shaking rapidly, his cheek frills were down, they were orange membraned that were between yellow holders that were toughter, " Brock… " Redhead muttered and collapsed down to cry, he gave loud cry of sadness and anger, his mind was blank and filled with darkness. Redhead´s cry reached all over the Arkham.  
Leland, Strange and Schmidt heard the cry and Schmidt looked back to doctors " I hope you could be able to help him, I made promise to Eve to keep Redhead save and alive. " Johann said, Strange took look of Schmidt " Don´t worry mister Schmidt, we will do our best to cure him and bring him back to sanity. " he said and Leland nodded " Yes, we did heard prime minister Dell Rusk´s order, either cure him or he will be executed. " Leland said and sighed, Johann stood up, he gave them both handshakes, " I pray both god and ancestors that you two will cure to him. " Johann said and left.  
Outside of Arkham was raining, Johann headed behind the wall and whistled, soon leaper lizard runned toward him, it was previously Eve´s, Johann sighed and sat to sattle and leaper lizard runned off.  
Meanwhile in rec room Joker, Harley Quinn, Poison ivy, Mad hatter and Scarecrow were speaking about the situation, they all knew Redhead´s mother, she was quite nice to them, Harley looked them " This Redhead is mrs. E´s son, I don´t understand why he is here. " Harley pouted, Crane took look of her " He killed his henchman and he was brought here to get help, I wonder what he is afraid, Joker chuckled " Pff, he would just burn this madhouse down in sec, HAHAHAHAH! " Joker laughed making guard came closer, Joker did noticed it, " No worries here, I am not planning nothing, no need of straitjacket. " Joker grinned and guard snorted and went back to his post. Poison ivy looked other rogues " We will see what will happen, only time will tell. " she said as she sat down, all rogues nodded, they would see if this purple dragon would get his sanity back.


	2. Flashback to past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to Redhead´s past before the incident.

Dovan volcano, area located in Siberia was harsh area to live and work but it was home, volcano was kept cool and calm with stabilizer making working in it easier. Brock Rumlow along Winter soldier, baron Zemo and Strucker were only humans working to Redhead, Strucker was jealous to his leader´s leadership, his obstacle were Brock, soldier, troopers and leader himself. Crossbones had filled his duty for day and headed to his boss´s room, Rumlow knocked the door, " Boss, can I come in? " Rumlow asked, " Come in Brock. " came voice from room, Brock entered in room and removed his back revealing his face, having black hair and stubble, " Well boss, how are you? Any heart problems? " Brock asked and looked his boss who was laying in large bed only wearing pants, Redhead stared him " Nothing bad, I can assure you. " Redhead said, his tail was wiggling right to left, Brock sat to bed and stroked his scaly red head, rest of his body was light purple scaled, his chest armor was yellow and tougher, his beard was yellow too and tough, it was short and spike like, he had similar things each side of his head. Brock continued the stroking is boss making Redhead purr of pleasure. Before Rumlow could react Redhead pulled him on bed, Redhead purred and he enjoyed Rumlow´s scent, it was sweet vanilla, it calmed his nerves, soon Redhead was asleep.  
Redhead weared dark green uniform, dragon HYDRA logo on other shoulder, he was looking other troopers working center of volcano, melting steel and iron and making weapons out of them, Redhead looked the message, Talon was requesting the weapons from them, Redhead was afraid if he would make enought of them, stress made his heart pump faster, Redhead clenched his fangs together and started to shake, snarl and sweat for while until he got his nerves calmed down, he took breath of volcanic ash, he noticed Strucker entering the center of volcano, he despised him than dragon could, Redhead snorted and continued following the workers, it was like anthill or bee hive, busy, dragons clinging and flying all the time. Crossbones was there too, looking that weapons were loaded in boxes with right amount and quality, Brock looked up, seeing his boss, he lifted his hand to show that he noticed him, Redhead lifted his paw slowly too, both were afraid that Strucker would take over and either execute one other or exile them. Redhead shook his head and laid it on his paws, he was tired and stressed, he felt soon odd feeling crawling on his spiny back and lifted his head up fast, panting, nothing, was he losing his mind? Maybe, Redhead stood up and took off, he flied off elsewhere, he needed to rest somewhere else.  
Redhead eyes snapped wide open, he noticed that he was in Arkham asylum, in his cell, he had fell asleep on his side, Redhead started to cry, it was all dream, " Brock… I am sorry… so sorry… " he cried, his heart started to ache but he wanted to ignore it but pain was too much, Redhead was crying harder " It was… all dream… all dream… " Redhead muttered, he was alone.


	3. Therapy with Leland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redhead´s first theraphy session with Joan Leland.

Redhead woke up of his cell door opening up and two guard entered, Redhead snarled but one of them put muzzle on his snout, Redhead lashed his tail on the guard but other one used taser on him making Redhead hiss and guard receive mean glare, guard ignored it and other got up " Let´s get ya movin´ya big lizard. " other one said and they started to escort Redhead to somewhere else.  
Meanwhile doctor Joan Leland was preparing the session to herself and Redhead, soon there was knocking in door, " Come in. " she said simply and two guards and Redhead entered in room, Leland looked the purple dragon who was forced to stood on his hind legs because of straitjacked, Leland saw how discomforted the red headed purple dragon looked, " Remove the muzzle and leave us please. " Leland ordered them and returned to her desk.  
After muzzle had been removed and guards have left Redhead hissed at Leland " You humans are stupid if you think that you can hold me as prisoner in this place. " he snarled, Leland ignored his threating, " We aren´t prisoning you, we are here to help you, it is your father´s wish, my name is Joan Leland. " she said, Redhead stared her " Help, headshrinking, brainwashing, theraphy, call it all you want, but know this that my father has no hope to get his 'dear' son back. " Redhead said and crouched down, Leland looked him " Very well then, if it is alright shall I record our sessions to tape? " she asked, Redhead rolled his eyes " Whatever, like it would matter to me, human. " Redhead said ending sounding like hiss of snake, " Thank you. " Leland said simply and put recorder on " Patient interview #1. Patient name is Redhead Schmidt-Huohvanainen, diagnosed clinically insane after murdering one his follower front of his troopers and people who came to arrest him. I suggest we should get to know eachother mr Sc- " before Leland can finish her sentece Redhead snarls at her " Don´t call me Schmidt-Huohvanainen, it is Redhead to you human! " Redhead´s voice raise didn´t scared her, " Of course, I apolize mr. Redhead, shall we continue? " she asked, Redhead nodded " So about that scene in volcano, what happened, what happened? " Leland asked, question made Redhead silent for while, remembering it all, " I don´t want to talk about it, I have lost everything, my pride, my army, my leadership, my... my... " Redhead couldn´t say it, the last word was stuck in his throat but Leland knew what he tried the say " Love, Brock Rumlow AKA Crossbones. You just killed him without reason. " calling the Brock´s name made Redhead snap " Don´t you dare to say his name out loud, and I don´t know what happened, I just felt this odd, ancient, primal instinct to kill, shed some blood, I did felt that same feeling before it happened. Poor Brock got in my line of fire and I couldn´t stop myself, that feeling, that feeling, I could feel that I was free, free from everything, like nothing else didn´t matter, I felt satisfaction as I teared him open, clawing his organs out as I bit on his throat, I ignored the screams, my troopers attempts to stop me until I... I... " Redhead breathes until he continues on " Until I came back to my senses and I saw what I have done, my mate had been killed by me, my troopers looking me in fear, SHIELD agents were terrified I got my breakdown. " Redhead said, and breathed out, Leland checked the files fast " Few agents said that during the attack your eyes pupils were reptilian like. " Leland said, Redhead looked her " Then I think that must be my ancient instinct that took over me without reason. " Redhead muttered and looked out of window " I am scared that it will happen again. " he continued, Leland gave sympathetic look " Don´t be, we will make sure that you will won´t lose control like that, if we can even think how to stop it or prevent it. " she said, Redhead sighed " I hope it would be true. " he muttered, soon there was knock in door and Bolton entered in " Rec room time you wyvern, let´s get moving. " he said and almost managed to pull him but Redhead made him back off with fake bite and it made Redhead grin widely " Why you little… " before Bolton could move Leland stopped him " Lyle Bolton, he isn´t wyvern, he is person like rest of inmates. " she said, Bolton stared her " Yeah yeah, got it, let´s go you lizard. " Bolton said, Redhead looked Leland " Hrm, I should thank you Joan Leland, I think I will hate him. " he said and stood up " Until next time, human. " Redhead said and gave small laughter he got out of room, he struggled when Bolton tried pitch into him, " Don´t you try your luck human, I am super-soldier dragon, so watch out. " Redhead snarled and walked away.


	4. Rec room time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rec room time and Bolton being asshole to Redhead.

Redhead was escorted in rec room, in there one guard released him from his straitjacket, Redhead shooked his body, it made guard back off like he was going to attack them. Other inmates started larger dragon, Joker felt fear when he stared him and snarled to him, Redhead took quick glance of TV that was on, new being on, Dell Rusk was on TV, Redhead hissed loudly, he hated Rusk too, ( That human scum, how he dares to be in TV! ) Redhead thought, Crane looked Redhead and walked toward him, Redhead directed his glare to him and snarled " What you want human? " he asked, Jonathan smirked at purple dragon " I am interested about your fears, I can see it. " he answered, Redhead moved his head very close to Crane´s " I am fucking super-soldier purple dragon, former leader of dragon HYDRA, I am not afraid of anything, not even you human. " he hissed like snake, guards got closer, Redhead backed away with snarl, spreading his wings and smoke coming out of his nostrils, he couldn´t use any of his elements, smoke was only what was left to him, Redhead stood up on his hind legs to be larger, spreading his front legs too, his look made guards back away, soon Redhead gave loud roar scaring the guards, Bolton came in rec room and saw all, Redhead saw Bolton coming closer, he narrowed his eyes making his black eye like revealing more black. Redhead lowered his body and jumped toward him and tried bite him, Bolton jumped on his back but Redhead got his arm and threw him on wall with terrifying force, Redhead started to creep closer, he was so bloodthirsty, he was super-soldier, he was purple dragon, a dragon. No man would stop him to ending the hunt, soon he got paralyzed by the guard´s tasers, Redhead tried ignore it but he only could roar of pain, soon there was voice that stopped everything " Enough, we don´t want to fry his brains, do we? " the voice came from Hugo Strange, guards stopped and stared him " We are sorry mister Strange, this dragon tried eat mr. Bolton, we only tried stop him. " other guard said, Strange didn´t say anything and directed his look to Redhead who licked his corners of his maw, Strange offered a handshake " My name is professor Hugo Strange, your other psychiatrist beside mrs. Leland. " Redhead didn´t say anything, he showed his paw, having only three claws on each paws, " Spare me of your human´s manners, I am not interest about it, your are going be my dessert after mister Bolton. " Redhead but when he heard taser´s sound he hissed " If I could, I would absord the taser´s power and turn it to electricity. " he said " But I got enough this crap, so, when it is dinner time? " he asked, " Now. " Bolton said and got up weakly, " I must admit you almost me, I am impressed. " Bolton said, Redhead snorted at him and looked away like proud leader he was.  
Redhead stood still as guards put him on his straitjacket and put muzzle on, other inmates were shocked about how aggressive, feral and bloodthirsty he could get if he was angered, after Redhead had left other inmates left too, going in cantee, it was dinner time.


	5. Dinner heart attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eating raw, rotten meat and heart attack in one chapter.

Redhead kept himself in distance from other during dinner, he got to eat old, rotting meat, it was his favorite, guards kept themself ready if he would get aggressive again, Strange wanted to speak with him but Redhead told that he wanted to be alone for now, Redhead brutally teared the meat rather just swallowing all of it whole, after all living in volcanic region meant little amount food so getting a large amount meat meant to savor it like it was gift from ancestors. Leland looked from distance how he ate, making her almost lose her appetite, " That´s disgusting, we could teach him some table manner, what you think Hugo? " Leland asked, Strange looked her " Losing the appetite I see, it how dragons eat, we can´t change it. "Hugo told her and looked Redhead how had oddly slowed down, Strange saw discomfort write on his face, he stood up and walked toward him, Redhead snarled at him, professor didn´t flinch " Everything alright here mr. Redhead? You look.... troubled. " he remarked, " I am alright just ate too much… uuhh… " Redhead started to feel tired and there was pain in his chest area, he could feel his heart pumping rabidly, he shook his whole body wildly, hissing and snarling until he put his other paw on area where his heart was located, he started to shake and sweat alot, Hugo backed away, unsure what was going on " Get the doctor! " he shouted out, Leland sprinted to find medical doctor, other inmated and doctors looked in shock of what was happening, Harley observed whole thing closely " He is having heart attack. " she marked, other rogues looked her " How? He is super-soldier dragon and so young still. " Tech asked, Harley shrugged and they kept looking.  
Redhead had collapsed on floor, Strange tried get closer but Redhead constant struggling forced him stay safe distance, soon doctor came and he took quickly glance of troubled super-soldier " He is having heart attack, seize him and somebody bring beta blockers to him" doctor shouted out, guard did what was ordered, they took hold of limbs, wings and tail, one doctor went to find the medicine, Redhead tried to get free but guards won´t let go no matter what it cost. Soon there doctor got the medicine, and took five, just enough to to stop this. Bolton was asked to open the dragon´s great maw, doctor dropped the pills in, Bolton forced his snout to close making Redhead swallow the medicine.  
After some time attack had finally stopped and Redhead was unconscious, everyone were shocked but relieved that it was finally over, rogues looked one another and then they looked how he was taken away, somewhere to rest and recover.  
Some time later Redhead started to stir and noticed that he wasn´t in cantee anymore but in his cell Redhead scratched his head in confusion " What...? " before he could think any futher Leland entered and sat down " You had heart attack, it shouldn´t be normal to super-soldier dragon and basically young one too. " she called him young, because dragons could live 1000 years, Redhead looked away from her, he was in shame " My heart hasn´t always been like this, it has rhyming problems, it went to unstable state permanently when one of my enemies struck shocking attack on my heart, making it unstable, I used beta blockers to keep it bay. My father didn´t knew and and should tell you, I am sorry. " Redhead whimpered, Leland smiled and stroked his face, " You don´t need to apolize, but I will call you father and inform him about this. " she said, Redhead nodded, he was still angry but happy that he was alive.


	6. Therapy with Strange

After few days the heart attack, Johann lectured Redhead to not telling in first place, he got medicine to case if there was chance that it would happen again.  
Redhead was going to have therapy session with not Leland but with Strange, he was in straitjacket but but not having a muzzle on, guard knocked the door " Prisoner is here, sir. " guard informed the professor, " Very good, send him in. " Strange responsed and they let Redhead in, door closed behind him, Redhead looked Strange " You… you were part of saving my life, correct? " Redhead asked and walked closer " Yes, I was, are you glad? " Hugo asked, " One part of me is, other part of me wanted join to Brock, I miss him still. " Redhead sniffed and then crouched down, " I never thought I would love him, dragon and human, man and man. But you know what I mean, after all my mother loved my father, human and dragon, female and man. I was gift from ancestors. " Redhead told to him, Strange took good look of dragon, " Yes, because of case your mother it shouldn´t be weird that dragon loves human, tell me did you know her? " he asked, Redhead shook his head " No, she died before night of my hatch, she was on her 16th or so, my father raised me alone. " Redhead answered " Very well, but how was your relationship with mr. Rumlow? " Strange asked, Redhead thought it for while " It was great, in start we were just working together, I was the boss and he was just mere right-hand man to me, one day when I returned in my room there was letter in my nightstand, it was from him, I didn´t do anything do it, I just threw it away, but with time I started to realize that I wanted to be with him. " Redhead said and continued on " One night in Dragon city we were drinking Dragon liquor, it didn´t had any alchol, but it looked like he was drunk, maybe it was sugar, well he started to sing this song that went like this: Baby, I´m preying on you tonight. Hunt you down eat you alive. Just like animals, animals, animals. : Or something like that, I did understand that he liked me, and some time later were dancing in forest, Celestian moons being our spotlight. Our kiss, ohh boy, it damn awkward, so sloppy, so clunky, it made both us laught. We spend nights cuddling and kissing, nothing too special. " Redhead told him and sighed, " Some nights I dream of one of those moments, only realizing that it was all dream and ending to cry. " he said, Strange started to realize that this dragon was very heartbroken, it would take very long time to cure him, " You relationship was healty basically until you killed him. " Hugo said, Redhead didn´t answer, Strange stares him " Mr. Redhead? " he calls for heartbroken dragon, Redhead lift his head " I suppose, I lost control and I hate myself because of it, my troopers must be thinking that I am monster by now. " Redhead mutters " Let us hope that you are wrong that they aren´t thinking like that mr. Redhead. " Hugo says, Redhead doesn´t answer, " It doesn´t matter, I lost everything. " he mutters and stood up " I want to leave, I am done in here. " Redhead says and guards come in to escort him back to his cell, " Until next time Strange. " Redhead said and left.


	7. Uncontrollable

Leland walked through the halls of Arkham, writing the reports to Rusk. She, Hugo and Johann had been decided that and Redhead had been now much calmer and he didn´t need the straitjacket and muzzle anymore, he got even normal cell. She entered in her office and put the reports to safety, soon she heard shouting and roaring from another side of Arkham, Lelande rushed out of room, the roar knew the bad news.  
When Leland arrived in place, she saw what she had been afraid, there was fight on, Redhead had been surrounded by guards. But what Leland saw what she has been afraid, Redhead eyes, the pupils where reptilian like and he was fighting like ancient dragon, using his horns, fangs, claws, wings and tail to fight off them, kill or least injure some. Leland runned toward Strange who was there " Strange! What happened? " she asked, Hugo looked her in relieved " Joan, thank goodness you are here! We don´t know, somebody said something to him and he lost control. " Strange explained, Leland nodded and looked the inmates, they tried encourage the guards kill the dragon, soon there shout " I will kill it! I will, back off! " it was Bolton who had get knife from somewhere, guards backed off, Redhead´s reptilian pupils were staring the Bolton with snarl, Bolton tried stab and slash but even creature like Redheas was fast, after some attackes were missed, Redhead clawed Bolton´s cheek making the guard stumble and drop knife, Redhead used his tail to pick him up, he brought him front of his face, the eyes having still having same anger in them. Guards tried to get closer but Redhead roared and spreaded his wings to scare them off, Redhead looked the Leland, then back to Bolton who was constricted by his tail, Redhead started to slam him on floor multiply times until he threw him on ground, now he directed his focus on Leland, she started to get closer, Redhead responsed lowering his head, spreading his wings and snarling and hissing aloudly.  
Guards didn´t wanted to took risks anymore and they took their guns and aimed at Redhead vulneable spot, Leland went between guards and Redhead, spreading her arms " Don´t, don´t shoot! " Leland shouted, guards lowered their guns, Leland turned her attention to aggressive dragon, she reached her hand toward his face " Redhead? " she asked, Redhead snorted, his cheek frills went down little bit, they helped him to express his emotions to others. Redhead tried speak but his voice was rought, like it was his first time to speak " I.... don´t… want… go to.... solitary… " he said it was whimpering, " They… said if I misbehave, I will be put back to in there and forget about me... " last sentence sounded like hiss, ancient one, Leland took look of his, he was afraid, his primal instinct had tried to keep him safe, Leland sighed " Redhead, no one is going to put you in solitary and forget about you. " she said, Redhead tilted his head and gave sound, starting to back away, Leland reached her hand " It´s okay Redhead, it´s okay. " she assured him, first Redhead wasn´t warming to doctor´s attempt of getting him back but soon he took few sniffs and but his snout againts the Leland´s palm.  
Guards were astonished, Leland hold his head gently, Redhead still had reptilian pupils on, Leland sighed and took syringe from her coat and sinked it on unprepared purple dragon´s neck, Redhead gave loud ancient roar, and started to run away but soon sedatives made to super-soldier dragon like him, take a hold of him, Redhead´s vision started to blur, he stumbled between walls and anything else, soon drug got best of him and Redhead collapsed on floor, he couldn´t move, not his tail or wings either. Before Leland could see Redhead to black out she saw flash of fear and helpessness in his reptilian eyes until he was out cold.  
Johann had been called and he had hurried in Arkham to see his son " I need to be allowed to see him. " Johann said to guard who wouldn´t letting him past " You don´t know what are you ruining. " he said, guard looked the super-soldier " He attacked on guards, injured and killed many of them. What could I possibly be ruining? I do just as soon let that creature starve in his pit than let you speak with him. " guard replied, it made Schmidt angry by calling his son a creature who needed his father, " He was scared! Somebody made him feel threatened so his ancient instincts took over as to protect himself without self-control, I have been with dragon, I trust him! " Johann said, he knew how to handle this, he had been Eve who taught him many things. Guard shooked his head " Or maybe he attacked because Leland doesn´t have much control over this animal as she would like! " guard snapped, " Fine, I let you see him but I won´t be responsible for what happens to after he kills you and eats you. " guard said and opened the cell door.  
Johann heart was broken, his son had ended back to solitary, Redhead was on his straitjacket, soon he woke up and got on his hind legs, backing away with snarl, tail wawing fast, like cornered animal. As much Schmidt hated the others calling him the animals it fit in this time " Redhead? " Johann asked, trying to get his son attention on him " She lied, she said I won´t be ending here again! " he shouted " She hurted me, she drugged me, I trusted her! " Redhead cried out and sat down on floor, the sight made Schmidt feel misery " Oh Redhead, you didn´t gave her much of choice, you attacked to guards without warning. " Johann said and stroked his son gently, Redhead jerked away, " Don´t touch, I don´t want to hurt you father! " Redhead cried out, Schmidt sighed and took something from his jacket, it was dragon plushie that was Redhead´s favorite toy in his childhood, " Very well but I want to give this plushie to you, it was your favorite in your childhood. I want you to trust me. " Johann said and put the plushie on floor, Redhead hissed as Johann left out.  
Redhead used his tail hesitating to pick up the plushie, he sat down and brought it closer sniffing it, his father´s scent was all over it, it was soothing, Redhead yawned and fell asleep with plushie next to him.


	8. Reunion in dream

Redhead sighed in his sleep, curling his tails and plushie that he got from his father three days ago, tigher around his restrained body, the plushie´s scent was part that kept him calm, it was his father´s scent that soothed him. Out of habit Redhead used his tail to bring it next to his head, breathing the scent, dragon plushie was in very good shape even after 50 years, Redhead fell again asleep, much deeper.  
Redhead found himself in darkness, he looked around, black and more black, Redhead started to feel nervous until he saw familiar person behind him, smiling to him, Brock, Redhead smiled and started to cry as he runned " BROCK! " he shouted, Rumlow gave him warm welcome with hug " I see you missed me. " he said, Redhead pulled away " Yeah, I did you bonehead, I am sorry what I did, I didn´t me- " Redhead was stopped when Brock but finger on his maw " Don´t be, I know it wasn´t your fault. " he said but Redhead shook his head " No! I killed you, front of all people! I should have told you sooner! " he shouted, Rumlow sighed " You should but I have news to you. " he said, Redhead flinched " News? " he asked, Brock nodded " After your arrest all dragon HYDRA troopers and doctors were scattered, and as for a Talon, they are looking for you. " he told to his former boss, Redhead lowered his head " So... dragon HYDRA is no more, what Talon wants from me? " he asked only receiving the shrug " I don´t know, they may want to experiment on you. " he said, Redhead backed away " No... they wouldn´t… " Redhead whimpered, Brock looked the dragon " I said I don´t know. " he said but Redhead wasn´t taking it, Talon was stronger than dragon HYDRA was.  
There was silent moment between two until Brock walked to his boss and hugged him " I could never blame you, and you know it. " he said, Redhead didn´t anything returned the hug, " Do you remember our first kiss? " Brock asked making Redhead chuckle " What? That sloppy, clumsy and awkward kiss? Of course I do. Why are you asking? " dragon asked, Brock smiled " Wanna try better one? " he asked, Redhead hesitated first but then nodded.  
Redhead leaned his head forward and down for kiss, Redhead gently bit on Brock´s shoulder and the kiss itself was fillet with passion, if Brock was alive, the kiss would suffocate him " You marked me, for what? " Brock asked, Redhead grinned " You are still mine, remember that Crossbones. " Redhead said, Brock saluted him " Yes boss, I will. Long live the leader Redhead! " the shouts, Redhead nods, soon there is light " I think it is time you to wake, boss. " Brock remarks, Redhead sighs " Will we see again? " he asked, Brock nodded " I think so, I hate to see you being sad. " he tells him, and gives him patting on back " Go on now, it it time to wake up. " he says, Redhead walks to light to wake up.  
Redhead woke up on floor, heart pounding until he had calmed down, being in solitary wasn´t nice, he felf lonely but one part wanted to be alone and free, be somewhere else.  
Redhead got up walking to small window that had bars between, making escape impossible, Redhead sighed, he had reunion with Rumlow but he wouldn´t tell about it to anyone, this little meeting would be a their secret.


	9. Art and music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, drawing and listening the music.

Redhead had been got back to his normal cell after two weeks, he had been bored even if he had spend his time doing push-ups, time outside of cell was therapies, rec room time or breakfest, lunch, dinner and supper time. Redhead groaned of boredom and his dragon plushie wasn´t helping at all, his boredom made Redhead feel that he wanted shed some blood or least destroy something, back in volcano he and Brock would train together but in Arkham he wouldn´t be allowed go in gym.  
Leland saw Redhead being bored as she walked pass, she walked to window " Everything alright mister Redhead? " she asked, Redhead looked her " I am sooooo bored… I am active dragon and this room is so cramped to my taste. " he groaned, Leland nodded, " I see, did you have anything in mind? " she asked " Few drawing papers, pencils and IPod, please. " he slurred, boredom felt like it was killing him, Leland nodded " Hold on, I see what I can do. " she said and left.  
After 15 minutes of waiting Redhead started to get so bored that he wanted slam his horns againts the wall but soon Leland returns with with items he had request, she open the cell door and puts them on floor, not taking any risk with him. Redhead gathers the items, putting the one paper front of him and rest of aside, he starts to drawing the IPod playing song called: This broken soul, it fit to the mood, he felt that his soul, if he had any anymore, was broken.  
: I´ve lost my way, your voice is silent. I need you here to remind me. Show me now how to find my home. All I am surrender. Let the water flow right through this broken soul. :  
Redhead started to make lines stronger and started to add background.  
: I fought by your side, ashes still burning. I proved my worth so tell me why… :  
Redhead started to make background lines stronger and color the characters.  
: Tell me that you can forgive, won´t you tell me now. Bring me peace so I may live. :  
Redhead started to color the background and shade the whole thing.  
: Show me now how to find my home. All I am surrender, oh sweet rest, oh sweet rest. Find me at my home, stay with me forever. Let the water flow right through this broken soul. :  
After song had ended, the drawing the was finished, he drew without thumbs. It was representing him and Brock ruling the world together, behind them was the Dovan volcano, bursting out lava for them, tears started to form " We could have it all. " he whispered under his breathing.  
Soon guard came to him " Rec room time wyvern, move out! " guard ordered, Redhead snorted, he didn´t still liked that he was called wyvern or lizard, he could kill them but skipped it, he had killed his boredom, he leaved letting this drawing on bed.


	10. Seeds of dragon fruit

Redhead was escorted in greenhouse, other inmates were planting their seeds. Redhead listened that joker and Harley were planting sugar canes and then use its sugar make cotton candy, Jervis was going to plant tea tree seed, Jonathan was going to grow pumpkins and Poison ivy some flowers.  
Redhead strolled around the house, there was so much plants, soon he saw small jar containing seeds and letter, before he could react he saw blackhooded man next the open window room, " You… How are you…? " Redhead asked, man took off his hood revealing the eye with long black-grey hair, scar on his cheek and eyepatch, Redhead gasped " Xigbar? What are you doing in here? " dragon asked angrily " Talon send me to look for you, and man I found you finally, they will be coming to get you. " Xigbar said, Redhead snarled " Well not immediately, we want you to heal first before getting you. " Redhead looked the him " Are you done speaking bullshit? " dragon hissed " Bullshit? As if, all I am trying to say that your help was great but now it´s over because your followers ran away. Only thing that we can do is turn you into weapon. " Xigbar said and vanished, Redhead snarled " In your dream motherfucker. " he said and went to the jar and picked up he letter, Xigbar had wrote it.  
: Use these wisely. Best regards Xigbar. :  
Redhead crumpled the letter with hiss and threw it away, picking up jar he regonized the small black seeds " Dragon fruit seeds! " Redhead rejoiced, dragon fruits were his favorite treats beside the meat, Poison ivy walked toward the happy dragon " Where you got that jar? " she asked, Redhead got silent, unsure that what he should say, soon Redhead decided to lie like dragons to benefit themself " It´s a gift, from Leland. " he said, lying was skill for all dragons, even to him " I just want to plant these seeds , can you help me? " Redhead asked, ivy nodded and knelt down with him " Firstly you must make pit to them, 1/4-1/2 deep. " she guided, Redhead nodded and used paw to shovel the moist dirt and planting the seeds and put dirt back on covering the seeds, " Done. " Redhead said with smile, "You did it fairly good for a rookie. " Poison ivy joked, soon both laughted without noticing the grim figure observing them, Reaper, he was keeping eye on the purple dragon.  
Soon everyone were called back to their cells, Redhead was escorted too, he sat down on bed, he couldn´t belive it, Talon had found him, he was in danger, should he tell? Redhead shook his head, he wouldn´t. He could handle this, and if not, he would accept his fate as weapon.


	11. Talon

Xigbar had returned back to Talon base to report in to Doomfist, he entered in room, other Talon members were there, Moira, Sombra, Widowmaker and Doomfist but Reaper had gone somewhere, " Well, did you find him? " Doomfist asked, Xigbar nodded " Yeah, I found that little dragon, he had ended in Arkham, I told him that we are coming to him. " he said, Moira took a look of the Nobody " I knew that with time he would lose his mind, he is now much easier target to us. " she said, Widowmaker shooked her head " We still should remember that he is super-soldier dragon, I think you should watch yourself when we do attack in Arkham. " she said coldly. Sombra took good look of Arkham files " Well, according his patient files, he is bloodthirsty and aggressive, got into fight againts the guards, reason was that he lost control and his primal instinct took over, this doctor Leland managed to stop him admittedly. " she said and closed the files, Xigbar couldn´t belive it " Wait a minute, how could that be possible? Those instincts should be dead in modern dragons. What are you telling goes againts all the knowledge that we have gathered from him as he worked for us. " he said, Doomfist shook his head " It doesn´t matter, he is under our mercy, but if he throws out same rage, it may make the job much harder, I need everybody be in their toes and ready when we strike. " he told, soon Reaper came in " Yes, he is powerless now, he has no elemental attacks on his sleeves to safe him. Xigbar could call Vexen to help Moira when we bring him in, how does sound like? " he asked, " Very good idea Reaper, the help would be required to free his secrets to Talon. " Moira said, idea was perfect. Xigbar looked the other thinking about one problem " What about father, Johann Schmidt, he could come after us. " Nobody pointed out, Doomfist rubbed his nose " Yes… mr. Schmidt, we will kill him if he comes after the us. " he said, Reaper stared his boss " Remember, he is not pushover and neither is his son, heck taking down the mother without him knowing, wasn´t cakewalk until mister Nobody here, shot on her back, ending her life on this planet. " Reaper reminded the other, others nodded, they knew it wouldn´t be easy.  
Later others were leaving but Doomfist ordered both Xigbar and Reaper to stay, " Sit. " he said and both did " So, what did you saw? " Xigbar started first " I spoke with him, I left jar of dragon fruit seeds to him, no biggies, it wouldn´t affect to anything. " he said, Doomfist leaned forward " I told you to spy on him and not reveal yourself. " Xigbar rolled his head " No worries, he can´t go anywhere, he is stuck in that place. " he said Reaper shooked his head " Those are bold words coming from you, he might escape from us when we attack, are you ready to catch him and bring him to us if he does? " Reaper asked, Xigbar flinched " What?! Me?! No! This requires our teamwork if we want to get him. " Nobody shouted, Doomfist slamed his hand on desk " It doesn´t matter, we will bring him in even if I have to do it. " Talon leader said, both nodded " Yeah, but let us prepare to it. " Xigbar said and teleported away and Reaper did same, turning to smoke and leaving.  
Doomfist leaned on his chair, it would be long road ahead to them.


	12. Johann Schmidt

Other side of Hudson river, there was forest and dragon themed tombstone, it was raining harshly, Schmidt walked to grave and settled the Dragon flower on it, " Your stormtroopers did good job with your grave, I miss you my dragonwarrior. " Schmidt cried, in grave there was text that said.  
: Eveliina Seija Huohvanainen.  
Jan 6th 2013.  
Jul 12th 2029.  
Memory to our beloved captain, dragon who all loved and respected. :  
Schmidt sighed, Eveliina was stormtrooper captain and leaded scout troopers and TIE-pilots as well, all of them were scattered, no one didn´t knew what happened to them, she was killed during mission that she was in and her body was brought back to home, to Manhattan were they lived, at same night Redhead´s egg hatched and it started his parenthood.  
Schmidt looked in skies, it was raining, a same way back then when her troopers buried her, " Eve, I don´t know what to do anymore. " he cried, soon Eve´s ghost appeared front of him making Johann gasp " EVE?! Is that...? You are... " he stammered, Eve smiled " I am, but my soul isn´t. " she said " Don´t blame yourself what happened to him, we all choose our paths, he choose his own. " Eve told to him, meaning Redhead, Schmidt shook his head " No, this is my fault. I shouldn´t give him leadership. " he whimpers, Eveliina stared him " It wouldn´t have change anything even if you didn´t. " Eve said and walked closer " He will or not will recover, it just takes time and love from father. " Eve whispered to Johann´s ear and vanished, rain started to wear off, Schmidt looked the grave, clenching his fists but soon unclenched them, it wouldn´t help now, Eve was right, she has always been wise even if she wasn´t adult yet. Schmidt smiled and left.  
Schmidt put his jacket on stand, he retired when she and he were found by Avengers, Eve didn´t, she continued working and it led to her demise.  
Johann sat on couch on put TV on, he and Eve had habit sometimes cuddle on couch and fell asleep on it. Dell Rusk was on TV, Schmidt knew that Redhead hated him and so did Eve, so it runs in family kind of, Eve alleged that USA´s goverment was corrupted by Rusk but no one didn´t belived her, Redhead had too, Schmidt listened the interview carefully until he had enough, Rusk´s words were lies, Eve proved it few times, Schmidt grunted and turned TV off, he had enough worries in his life and Rusk wasn´t one of it.


	13. Joan Leland

Joan Leland never thought inmates as monster or least as animals, they were person, so was Redhead, this purple dragon, super-soldier, was great lier but he haven´t readjusted in, guards have been the problem, they mock him and tease him continually, Bolton being biggest trouble, he challenged the Redhead and lost because he was stupid.  
Leland listened the old session tapes, they didn´t gave her any clues, this dragon lied when there was opportunity, Leland couldn´t tell difference between lie and truth, he made sure of that, Leland sighed and put first tape on recorder and started to listen it, it was obvious that Rumlow was man who hold those pieces that she couldn´t get if Redhead let her, maybe he didn´t trust on her, dragons were mysterious because of this.  
After tape had ended she took it out and put it away with sigh, " You are one clever dragon. " she muttered, if she could get him trust on her, she could help him but he is so aggressive and uncooperative some times. How you can help somebody if they won´t let them be helped?


	14. Hugo Strange

Hugo Strange did think Redhead as mysterious creature who wouldn´t reveal secrete form depths of his mind if he wouldn´t allow it. He has always been interested about other´s minds, filled with secrets that they won´t reveal, but Strange knew Redhead´s secret were deeper than others thoughts, dragons don´t tell their secrets if you haven´t earned its trust.  
Strange listened his old session tapes if they would reveal something, trying to link the pieces together, word by word. Even he knows that Brock was man who held the answers he so tried to find, but Redhead did too, former leader just doesn´t wanted to take risk to reveal of his deepest secret, dragons were really enigmatic, professor didn´t denied it, not even first tape revealed anything new, he knew that all dragons, including Redhead were skilled liars, like in fairytales, not even he could tell difference between truth and lie.  
There was old phrase about lying that both humans and dragons knew.  
: And after all, what is lie? ´Tis but the truth in masquerade. - Lord Byron. :  
It made Strange think, because after all, what is lie?


	15. Redhead

Redhead, the former leader of dragon HYDRA, super-soldier and mate of Crossbones was know to be mysterious, he wouldn´t reveal his secret, he was scared that somebody would use them againts him, he was pacing in his cell, irritated and tired of being grounded, he wanted to fly again, " Stupid humans, not allowing me fly. If I could, I would fly somewhere I could live in peace. " Redhead snarled, he hated Bolton, he hated the doctors and inmates, he hated Dell Rusk and he hated himself of killing his mate, Redhead slammed his tail onto floor of anger, " By my ancestor! I should have told him earlier, I have could make something different. " he hissed, he wanted to go full berserk and destroy everything and everyone.  
It took 20 minutes to Redhead to calm down and sighed " Stupid... I can´t change anything, maybe I deserve this. Maybe I deserve to be imprisoned, maybe I deserve to be executed, maybe I deserve to be weapon. After all, I have ruined others lives. I am the terrorist that everyones fear, I am the dragon that everyone respected. " he muttered, he does understand what his action had done but refuses to take responsibility of his actions.  
Redhead prefers to lie to others rather tell truth, he was ready to rot in Arkham as long if he didn´t need to tell truth, even if it meant he couldn´t be free anymore.


	16. Truth to be told

Leland and Strange discussed about how to get Redhead to trust others, to tell them truth, they got nothing, soon there was odd voice filling the room " You look despaired, can´t get my boss to speak. " voice said, both doctor and professor stood up " Who´s there? " Leland asked and ghost of Brock Rumlow appeared front of them " Name is Brock Rumlow AKA Crossbones, mate of Redhead. " he said " I came because it´s looks like I have to tell you the whole thing, sit down . " he told them, they did " So, about the boss, don´t blame him, it is not his fault entirely, he had been stressed and tired, it would have drive me to kill somebody too. " he said, Hugo tilted his head " Why he didn´t tell then? " he asked, Brock lowered his head " He is so fucking stubborn to admit these things and his damn pride is another problem. " he said, Leland thought it for moment " Could he get more open if we get him to trust us? " she asked, Brock shrugged " Who knows? Maybe, my boss hasn´t always been like this. Terrorist organization called Talon made him do all those things, he didn´t have any other choice to given. I should have do something before everything went in hell. " he said, both tilted their heads " Talon? We have never heard about them. " they both said, Rumlow nods " I know, they have been living in dragon HYDRA´s shadows, but now they have started become more infamous than HYDRA or dragon HYDRA never was. " he said, " They will come after my boss. " he said and vanished.  
The last sentence makes both doctor an professor confused, what did he meant by coming after the Redhead?


	17. In mind of dragon

It was therapy again with Strange, Redhead wasn´t feeling that he wanted move but he did.  
Redhead entered in Strange´s office as guards left him, Redhead stared the professor who sat other side of desk, " Good afternoon mr. Redhead, you don´t look fine. " he greeted the dragon who gave tired snarl " I am just tired. " dragon groaned and sat down " So, what it is this time? " he asked with tired voice, " I want to help you, but you won´t let me know everything all, you hide something deep in your mind. " he said, Redhead snarled " Some things doesn´t belong to you, Strange. " he said, " I know, here´s the deal, I will take look of your mind with that machine in wall. " Strange said, Redhead looked on wall, there was odd machine and two pods or something to hold two persons, Redhead backed away " And if I let you? " he asked, Strange stood up " Well, if I find your secret using this beauty, I am allowed use them to cure you, deal? " he told the dragon who hesitated but soon decided the answer " Deal. " dragon said simply and walked to machine, it would be hell to both of them.  
Process was painful until Strange notice where he was " I am inside of Redhead´s mind, good. " he said but soon black and white colored dragon that looked like Redhead appeared to him, it had white eyes with grey pupils " Well well, I got the visitor. " creature said, Strange walked closer " Who are you? You look like my patient. " he remarked, creature smiled " I am his darkness, my name Dark Redhead! " creature introcuded himself, " You wanna know my other side´s secrets, well I can help you out. " Dark Redhead said and soon there was bright flash of light.  
Strange noticed that area that surrounded by whiteness and bubbles " These bubbles are my other side´s memories, some of them are also hidden truths and secrets. Do take a look. " Dark Redhead´s voice said, Strange looked the bubbles, memories from his lifetimes were interesting and what not, there was bubble that had memory when Talon came to him ask about delivering the guns to them, professor touched it and soon he was in memory, Doomfist showed something to Redhead " If you don´t accept deal, my sniper will kill your father. " leader of Talon said, Strange saw it, tablet was showing the live footage sniper aiming the Johann Schmidt who didn´t have slightest idea that he was aimed, it looked like that Redhead who was surely on his 25th panicked, " Okay okay, I will accept your deal, just leave my father out of it. " he whimpered, he was scared, Brock hadn´t lied of this one. Memory ended and Strange started to seek other promising memories, few one them was interactions with Talon, some of them with troopers, some of them where from his childhood, rest of where with him and Brock, their past was like Redhead had said, worker and boss to mates, soon there the bubble that had the picture of Redhead tearing him open, memory of killing him, Strange touched it and soon there was terrifying screams and roars, Strange looked when Redhead clawed Brock as he bit on his throat " Leader Redhead stop! He is your ally! " one of troopers screamed as it and other tried stop him, it was like Redhead had told him, memory ended, Strange was still gobsmacked by the memory of Redhead, he understanded it now, Talon had forced him do their dirty job and it made him go all mad as years passed, Strange felt pity toward the Redhead, it wasn´t his fault, it was Talon´s and they would be coming to get him.  
Redhead woke up, he noticed that he was in his cell and that he was holding his plushie, he sighed knowing that Strange did knew all now, he knew all of his secrets.


	18. Outrage

Redhead walked in greenhouse, he was in good mood, no escort from guards, no straitjacket and muzzle, only he, basket and silence. After two months planting the dragon fruit seeds, it should be fully grown, so Redhead plan to gather the fruits, as he arrived to plant he heard the odd sound and then the voice came in " Have you been good dragon? " voice asked, Redhead dropped the basket with snarl, he looked up and saw Xigbar who was standing in same spot like two months ago, Nobody shooked his head of disappoiment " Oh, it sounds like you haven´t. " he remarked, Redhead glared the Nobody " What you want? " dragon hissed, Xigbar smirked " You will really put Talon´s skills to test when we come to you. " he said, Redhead swinged his tail slowly left to right " Maybe your skills were reason that you were respected as leader. " Xigbar said, it sounded like taunt to Redhead who snarled to him, Nobody didn´t even flinch, he was in safe spot " YOU DON`T HAVE ME! TALON WON`T HAVE ME WITHOUT FIGHT! " Redhead roared, Nobody chuckled " But man you´re having some anger issues. You don´t even look yourself anymore. " Xigbar taunted him, Redhead stood onto his hind legs and let out loud roar, he had been annoyed enough, the roar got guards attention, soon both heard guards incoming " You always get yourself in trouble, I´m out. " Xigbar said and vanished just before guards arrived and started their attempt to restraint the raging dragon who was roaring and struggling to get free, soon taser went on and everything went black. Redhead woke in solitary cell, it was umpteenth time that he had ended in it, he was in his straitjacket and muzzle was on too, soon there was sound, the sound was opening of cell´s door, Bolton walked in with smirk, Redhead stared him ( Bolton! Of course he tasered me! He will be fed to Outsiders when I get out of here! ) Redhead thought, guard still smirked " Oh poor dragon! Did I prevented you going berserk? Aw come on, I only just started to play! " he taunted the restrained dragon. Redhead rolled clumsily to face the wall, he wouldn´t care, he could´t do much either, Bolton started pout of dragon´s ignoration " There really is nothing left in you, is there? Pathetic. I was expecting at least decent fight or muffled roar, I still remember the day when you kicked my ass. " he remarked, Redhead remembered that day too, the day when he lost control and Bolton tried play hero and failed. Word hero made Redhead chuckled mentally, Bolton walked to dragon´s tail and stomped on it with full force, Redhead felt the pain, it was overhelming but not even former leader would yield to this sadistic guard, Redhead used his pained tail and slammed it on Bolton´s knee making the guard cry out of pain " OW! WHY YOU-! Whatever, I won´t deal this crap anymore. " he groaned, Redhead hid his victory smile as Bolton limped away and closed the door behind the dragon. Redhead checked his tail, it was lightly red, his yellow spiked and oranged membraned spines spikes were fine thought, it would heal, Redhead laid tail and his head down, if he could he would bite the guard as bonus, Redhead shooked his restrained body and went back to sleep.


	19. Attack of Talon

Redhead lied on floor of his solitary cell, Dell Rusk had ordered him being executed front of all people in Washington D.C. He knew that it would come to him, he hadn´t done much healing, he would get bullet shot in his head, at least he could join to Brock or end in everlasting limbo, it would really matter, at least he would get the nice ending to himself.  
Redhead was put in transportation with straitjacket and muzzle, they would remove them when they would end him, he sighed mentally, it would be long ride to him.  
People had gathered to place where the dragon was going to be shot, Redhead was escorted by two guards, he saw his father there too, he was sad, Redhead wouldn´t care at all.  
They had removed his straitjacket and muzzle, people shouted to executioner to end this as soon it the shooter could, Redhead stared to his shooter to load the weapon and aiming it toward his head, Redhead closed his eyes and prepared to die, soon there was explosion that made dragon flinch, the dropships flying all around the place with familiar symbol on them ( Talon! ) Redhead gasped, he used his claws to knock guard out of his away.  
The explosions, the screams and gunshots were overwhelming the Redhead´s head, he had to get out there, but the familiar ancient feeling came to him, it would save him, Redhead let the instinct to took over over and just in time, Reaper, Xigbar, Doomfist, Sombra and few Talon soldier surrounded him, Widowmaker was on roof keeping her distance, Redhead gave the ancient roar and jumped toward the Sombra first, trying to bite her head off, missed " Good try amigo. " Sombra taunted him and then Redhead took off trying to hit Widowmaker, the sniper threw venom mine on dragon´s face, the poison made his flight short as he fell down coughing, it was Reaper´s turn, he started to shoot him, Redhead avoided them, his instincts didn´t made his dumb, he could still think up the plan, Redhead waited few seconds until he jumped out of his cover attempting to crush deadman, it was cut short too when Xigbar shot him, Redhead got up and pulled the arrow out of body without sweat, he was getting tired but it felt good than ever, it was overwhelming his body, before he could make another move Doomfist gave him hard punch, Redhead staggered by punch power but soon gave snarl to him, Doomfist loaded his gauntlet ready to strike again, Redhead jumped on him put got punched between his eyes, knocking the feral dragon out cold.  
He laid there, still breathing but not wake, Talon´s members looked him, he did gave them little bit to trouble but they got him, Talon had captured Redhead.  
Johann Schmidt looked from his hiding place as Talon´s soldiers dragged his son in dropship and took off, Schmidt looked around him, there was chaos around him, chaos made by Talon.


	20. Not death

Redhead groaned. his head hurted and body ached, he stirred and saw that he was in blackness again. Dragon got up and looked around himself " Brock? Are you here? " he asked silently, he appeared to his boss " I am here boss, your game is somewhat over, Talon got you. " Brock said, Redhead whimpered as he lowered his head " I just wanted that they would end me, my suffering will continue on as weapon until somebody kills me. " he whimpered, Rumlow looked his despaired boss, " It wasn´t your fault boss, you did your best. Maybe somebody will come to rescue you. " he cooed, Redhead shooked his head " No, no one will come to save monster like me. " he muttered, Rumlow knelt down to his boss " Monster? If you are monster, why I am still loving you? " he asked, question made Redhead raise his head, he was crying " Y-You don´t th-think me as m-m-monster? " he asked, Brock didn´t said anything but gave him gentle kiss to dragon´s cheek " If I wouldn´t love you I wouldn´t kiss you. " he remarked, Redhead´s cheek frills lowered slightly " I suppose, I wanted to be death but I am not. " he muttered. Redhead sighed and laid his head on Brock´s shoulder whimpering " You are scared. " Brock noted, his boss didn´t said anything, he just continued his scared whimpering, he didn´t want to die as Talon´s weapon, he wanted die as honor, as a leader but it was took away from him. He had even let his primal instinct to took control but it failed him.  
Some time later there was bright light surrounding the blackness, " Stay strong boss. " Brock said, Redhead let the sound of agreement, it was time to wake up from ´dead´.


	21. Talon experiment: Dragon weapon

Redhead was greeted by bright white light as he stirred, his head hurted making him groan. Soon Moira came to see him " I see you are wake, Akande, prisoner is wake. " she called her leader, Redhead tried move but he noticed that he was chained down, ( You gotta be kidding me! ) dragon groaned in his mind as Doomfist walked toward him " Well well, you are wake at last. You gave us nice little fight but still we got you. I hope you serve us great weapon. " Doomfist taunted him, dragon snarled. Other members arrived to see chained dragon, soon Xigbar arrived too with strange person who Redhead didn´t regonized, " Moira, this is Vexen, he promised to help you reveal this dragon´s secrets to us. " Xigbar introduced, both scientists gave handshakes " Pleasure to meet you mr. Vexen, I am sure that working the together, we will crack him wide open. " Moira said, Nobody nodded and looked the Redhead " So you are the dragon that they have talked about, I have never seen your kind. " Vexen said and turned to Doomfist " So, shall I and mrs. Moira start the job? " he asked, Doomfist nodded " Yes, I want result in two weeks at least, because out friend will come to see this little dragon. " Doomfist said, Redhead hissed " AKANDE! " Redhead shouted out catching Talon leader´s attention " Oh, is dragon scared being turned in weapon, too bad, you aren´t going anywhere. You belong to us now. " leader said, Redhead tried to reached to bite him but he couldn´t " You aren´t getting away from this. " dragon hissed to Doomfist who was already leaving " I already have. " he said and left him with Moira and Vexen.  
Redhead laid there, under their mercy, they took blood examples from him, they took his scales to examine his DNA, they were going to get his secrets to themself, dragon knew it. Imprisoned dragon tried release himself with his super-soldier strength, it didn´t helped, Redhead knew that if they wanted him to be perfect weapon he needed his elements back, he wondered if they got the crystals to make him reclaim his powers back. He looked the scientists as they worked, taking his DNA and blood made him mad, it was maddening, Redhead started to struggle to get out, both scientists noticed it but they didn´t bothered to stop him, the chains were strong enough to keep mad dragon still, soon Redhead´s heart started to pump rabidly making dragon stop the struggle and lay down with groan, he shouldn´t have bothered to waste his powers to nothing.


	22. Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PRISONER NAME: Redhead Schmidt-Huohvanainen  
> EXPERIMENT PLAN: Living weapon.  
> PRESENTING PROBLEM: trying to bite others sometimes but nothing big.  
> -Signed Moira O´Deorain and Vexen.

It is been now five days since Redhead had been kidnapped by Talon, in five days it had lost his strength to fight back, Imprisoned dragon spend his nights in cell, having only a bed in it, he got some food and water to eat and drink but just enough to him stay alive and keep up with books of living. Xigbar had noticed that amount food and water dragon got couldn´t just keep him alive forever, he had mentioned about it to Doomfist but he hadn´t listened Nobody, making his effort wasted. Nobody sighed as he saw Redhead being dragged to be experimented again, he felt like had heart at once but it was fake.  
Two Talon soldiers restrained tired dragon, he had been kept calm with specific drugs so he won´t struggle " Prisoner is firmly secured. Double checking the restrained. " one soldier stated without emotion, Redhead breathed slowly, the exhaustion had taken its toll. Two heavy armored Talon soldiers carried basket of element crystals in room, Redhead opened one his black lined eye other being kept black, soon dragon closes the eye by exhaustion.  
Moira and Vexen were working on something as basket lied on table, Redhead started to get restless which catched Nobody´s attention, he walked to Redhead " You have still some fighting sprit in you, impressive. " he said, Redhead snarled, the drugs wouldn´t cease his pride, fighting spirit, he wouldn´t yield, not to Talon or anybody else.  
Vexen walked to basket and took one crystal out, showing it to Redhead " How do you dragons drain these crystals in yourself? " he asked, Redhead looked the crystal " You need to smash it to pieces, my body will absord the shards in granting me to reclaim my elements, fire, electricity, ice, earth, wind, poison and fear, just name of few. " Redhead breathed, Vexen nodded, he walked back desk, summoning his shield using it smash the crystal in pieces, the shards flied toward Redhead, entering in his body.  
Redhead felt how his elements had been reclaimed, he took deep breath until Vexen walked back to him " Feeling better? Your elemental skills are part of experiment of Talon, you being legendary purple dragon with super-soldier strength and over it gives Talon little bit a edge they need. " scientist said, Redhead snarled " It appears that we much in common, we are both scientists, you created the serum that turned the people working to HYDRA into dragons that formed your precious dragon HYDRA, don´t you think? " he taunted the Redhead who thought it for moment, it was true he created his own army with his wisdom and from fails he learned to create the perfect soldiers, dragon HYDRA scientists took that work after there were few soldiers and scientists being created.  
Dragon snapped out his thoughts to trying to bite Vexen but he did´t reached on him " Trying to get piece of me? Well, you are really a bloodsthirsty as they say. " he smirked as Redhead tried to catch his breath, Moira shooked her head " Stop playing with your toy and get back to work. " she said, Vexen stared her " Toy? He will be weapon to Talon created by us. He is interesting creature as whole. " he remarked, Moira crossed her arms and glared " He is still to threat to us until we get control over him, or do you want lose you head into his maw? " she asked, Vexen looked the dragon who looked liked that he was resting and then looked back Moira " Hmp! I heard you, let´s get back to work. " Nobody said and walked back to desk to work.  
At night, not at midnight yet, Xigbar walked in hall of Talon base carrying plate of some food and drink, bigger amount that Talon gave the dragon, Xigbar opened the cell door calling the dragon " Redhead? " he asked only to saw the dragon being fast asleep, he must been exhausted, Nobody snickered to sight, the former leader had fell to exhaustion and due to drugs he would be calm if he woke up, Xigbar walked toward him, set the plate and drink aside to wake dragon up " Hey, wake up there Redhead. " he called him, Redhead opened one of his black closed eyes to see who was disturbing his slumber " Ah! Xigbar! What are you doing in here? " Redhead asked as he lifted his head, Nobody was suprised that drugs kept him that calm, shaking the though away he handed the plate and drink to dragon " You need to eat. " Xigbar said and stood up " You won´t last long with amount food that Talon gives you, don´t tell anyone though. " Nobody said and left, Redhead tilted his head in confusion ( Why? Why all the sudden he gives crap about me? ) dragon thought, maybe something was going to happen to him, or was there change of heart in Xigbar?


	23. Unexpected visitor

After two weeks, Moira and Vexen had get some things out of tired Redhead, Moira potrayed dragon as nut that was easy to crack wide open and get the delicious treat from it.  
Redhead was being experimented again, blood was taken and so was scales, his breathing was weaker but scientists didn´t care, Talon had started to make armor to their future weapon it would be flexible but tought to penetrate throught.  
Redhead was trying rest but working noises made it impossible to do, and soon there was sound of that somebody entered in room " He had been quite subject to crack open but we are getting closer mr. Rusk. " voice belonged to Doomfist but the name made Redhead open his eyes and who he was was prime minister himself Dell Rusk " RUSK! " Redhead shouted out to prime minister who glance to the dragon " Well well, isn´t son of Johann Schmidt himself, Redhead Schmidt-Huohvanainen, you are still awake and alive, well soon you are Talon´s prominent weapon and to me. " he said, Redhead snarled " I knew that you never up to good, you are with Talon! " he roared, his heart started to race, prime minster frowned to dragon " Yes, and so was your mother, she knew that I have never be up to good, god bless her. " he said and turned his attention to leader, and to scientists " How long it will be take until he is ready? " Rusk asked, Moira looked her papers " Not long, we need to finish the armor, clean and rebuild his mind and train him. " Moira said and looked the dragon who hissed, Vexen looked the others " Breaking his mind will be hard, even he is exhausted he won´t yield without fight, it will take some time. " Nobody told to minister who nodded and looked to armor which wasn´t ready yet " Impressive armor you have build. " he said, Vexen walked to armor too " Yes, it is designed to be flexible but hard to get throught, snout part has not armor because he needs to use his elements too, and wings are defenless too for reason. " Vexen explained to Rusk who smiled " Excellent job! Talon will be rewarded greatly for this work! " he rejoiced, Redhead snorted " In your dreams bastard! You will never have me! I won´t work to you or Talon! I swear by my ancestor´s name! " Redhead shouted out, Rusk flicked his finger on dragon´s snout " We shall see you terrorist monster scum, we shall see. " he whispered and left with Doomfist, in that moment Redhead felt himself boiling up, he had been right all this time, that prime minister scum had been working with Talon all the time.  
Redhead had been threw back to his cell, dragon groaned from pain as he crawled to bed, he was so close to breaking to all way, his mind and body couldn´t keep the up soon any longer, he was so tired, so hungry, so scared, he missed his father. He couldn´t see Brock in his dreams due to drugs, it was breaking his heart, he had promised to be strong but he couldn´t, he was doomed to be weapon.


	24. Living weapon

It took month to break dragon´s mind, month to rebuild his mind and get armor on, now there just final thing left to finish, testing him. Xigbar and Reaper stood in training room waiting the Redhead´s arrival, dragon got codename : Arma viviente, meaning living weapon to spanish. Xigbar was worried about the whole situation, how it would end, soon Redhead arrived in room, the sight was astonishing, his armor was black for a most parts, joint areas were grey, namely neck, waist area, start of thighs, knees, start of elbow and whole tail expect tail tip, his snout was unarmored, including cheek frills, spine spikes, horns and the smaller ´horns´, wings, paws and tail tip, the visor was bright red along grey line surrounding it, Talon logos were set on each side of head and on shoulders and there was one big on chest. Xigbar stared the newborn dragon, he felt even fear while Reaper looked that he was ready to action. Redhead stood on his hind legs and let loud roar, both men started to seek their positions to attack, Redhead started with ice storm that shooted ice spikes to all directions, Reaper and Xigbar went higher to cover, Redhead took off and shooted earth missile on Reaper who turned in smoke to dogde, " Stupid dragon, try harder. " deadman taunted, Redhead roared and created wind aura surrounding him, it deflected the Reaper´s shotguns bullets and Xigbar´s guns arrows, Redhead shooted tornados on Reaper surrounding him, he was stuck in his place, he was under dragon´s mercy. Redhead snarled and shooted homing fire balls that were destroyed by Xigbar, " You need to get better wyvern! " Nobody taunted the dragon, word wyvern made Redhead angry, that memory would never vanish, Redhead landed down, starting walk on his hind legs as he started to breath out dragon element left to right, Xigbar teleported out of way, Redhead snorted and turned the attention back to Reaper who was free from tornados, trying to shoot him, Redhead started to bounce around with poison attack called lethal scorpion strike, the poison was everywhere and Reaper could feel poison effecting on him, Redhead circled the Reaper, Redhead used his armored tail to hit Reaper to wall and then used electricity on him, the poisoning and electricity forced Reaper to retreat leaving Xigbar to only one. Redhead breathed out white smoke and vanished in, Nobody looked around him, trying to locate dragon, soon Redhead appeared behind him but Xigbar teleported out of away making Redhead stumble, dragon groaned, even through the armor it hurt. Nobody looked the pained dragon with smirk " You know, for a living weapon and purple dragon you aren´t very… what´s the word? Good. " Xigbar said, Redhead hissed and started lick green slime on his fists, Xigbar tilted his head for dragon´s actions but soon the dragon was jumping toward him making Nobody to dogde fast, Redhead jumped down leaving slime on wall, Xigbar gasped when slime exploded ( So that it was for, got it. ) Xigbar thought and looked back to dragon, his wind aura had worned off and his breathing was fast, Redhead shooked his armored body and turned into boulder, spikes coming out of it, Xigbar backed off and started to despairing teleporting when dragon tried crush him multiply times until attack worn off and dragon fell down, Xigbar noticed that something was wrong and went down beside dragon but not too close, he noticed that armored dragon was panting heavily with drool ( He is exhausted, and he is super-soldier, maybe using elements was tiresome itself. ) Xigbar thought, Redhead tried to get up but exhaustion had got best of him and his heart was racing, Redhead whimpered and shaked, making Xigbar feel bad to armored weapon. Vexen entered in room with smile on his face " Magnificent! He is really what they say, great fighter but not yet, with more training we make him perfect. " Vexen rejoiced, Xigbar swallowed and looked tired dragon " Is this what you want Vexen? Use already exhausted dragon in these fights? He is too exhausted to fight any time soon, he is starved! " Xigbar pointed out making other Nobody cross his arms " And since you started to care? He is infamous terrorist, he isn´t like us, he is dragon. " Vexen said coldly and summoned his icy shield. Redhead stood up with groan, still panting " Ah, you are still on game. Good. " Vexen said, Redhead jumped toward him but got hit by shield making Redhead stumbled down and didn´t got up this time, Xigbar teleported to dragon to check him, no broken bones at least, Nobody gave relieved breath and glance back to Vexen " Don´t you see that he can´t fight if he is starved almost to dead, and you want to make him to perfect weapon? It won´t work! " Xigbar shouted, soon other voice came in " Spare your voice Xigbar. " voice said, Xigbar looked behind him, it was Doomfist " He did good enough to proof is capability to us. Xigbar I name you to his handler. " Doomfist said and started to leave " Take good care of him now on. " he said and left, Xigbar looked to Redhead as Vexen passed him " We will make him perfect, I have no doubts about it. " Nobody said and left too leaving Xigbar and Redhead alone. Redhead laid on his bed, his breathing was calm now, his helmet had been removed, Xigbar brought some decent food and drink him, Redhead groaned and woke up to see the food, he tilted his head, Xigbar gave gentle smile " You need to eat. " Nobody said, Redhead looked the food, chicken legs, Redhead picked up one leg and swallowed it down whole and so he did same to the other. After Redhead had finished his meal he laid down. Xigbar leaned closer but Redhead used his wing to fend Nobody off, armored dragon wanted to alone surely, Xigbar nodded and leaved the former leader and present weapon alone, dragon needed to rest.


	25. Training from handler

After few weeks Redhead had got his strength back it brought new problems to Xigbar, getting his life in danger when trying to handle the the angry and armored dragon as his handler. Xigbar limped to area where other Talon members were, Sombra and Reaper were there discussing about something until Xigbar started to open the door, " Welcome back Xi... " Sombra couldn´t finish her sentence because of sight she saw, " XIGBAR?! " Sombra gasped, Xigbar had been wounded badly, bite and clawing marks were all around him along badly torned clothes and blood. Sombra runned toward Nobody " What in earth happened, Nadie?! " Sombra asked, she was terrified by sight, Xigbar sighed " I-It´s nothing… really… " Xigbar groaned until he started to lose his footing " Xigbar, you need to see Moira, and after that speak with Doomfist. " Sombra said and started to help Nobody up and carry him " That damn wyvern, I tried to do my just job but now when he has got his strength back he used it to beat me up. " Xigbar groaned as two walked to medical room  
Some time later Xigbar entered in Doomfist´s office with his Arrowguns, leader of Talon was observing the world from large window, Nobody was angry, so angry that he would kill Talon´s leader " You said that I wouldn´t get hurt! " Nobody shouted to him but it was ignored " I didn´t signed up to be collateral damage! " he shouted again and pointed his guns to Doomfist " No way, as if! " he shouted as he was so close to Talon leader´s face, Doomfist stared angry Nobody without much of emotion " Job doesn´t go well, I see. " he said and walked of, Xigbar snarled " Of fucking course it doesn´t! That damn wyvern almost killed me in his cell! " he explained, Doomfist sighed " You are his handler, you are allowed to use force in these situations if needed and train him of course. " Talon leader said, Xigbar teleported front of him " Force?! How I can match to dragon with super-soldier strength and beyond?! There is no way I can match to him! " Nobody shouted, Doomfist sighed again " Use yours skills to handle his tail and put him in his place. Training match should teach him his place. " Doomfist said, Nobody thought it for while " Yes, the training match should just do the trick, very well. I do it. " Xigbar said and teleported out of room.  
Armored Redhead was escorted in room by four Talon soldier, they let dragon enter in training room where his handler was waiting. There was moment of silence until Xigbar started to talk " Okay you wyvern, listen up! That last clawing biting thing was last straw to me, it´s time to learn to not fuck with your handler who fed you back to your strength! " Nobody shouted to dragon who only responded with angry snarl " And don´t try your scaring and snarling thing, it won´t work this time! I will put you in your place! " Xigbar said to dragon who continued with hissing, " Let´s see if I can teach you new tricks! " Xigbar said as he summoned his guns, " Let´s see how you dance! " he shouted and teleported, Redhead hissed and breathed out white smoke and vanished in it making Xigbar appear " Where did you go? " he whispered until Redhead appeared again behind Nobody, Xigbar gasped and jumped out of away until he was on his feet again " Clever little sneak. " he said and started to shoot him rabidly, Redhead used his wings to protect himself, Redhead created wind aura around himself and took off. Xigbar looked the hovering dragon, Redhead started to emit odd red and yellow dust around his body, Xigbar walked closer until Redhead curled his body and dust starting to sparking and soon there was large explosion with ancient fire dragon roar, explosion knocked Xigbar to wall and the on floor ( Did he used supernova? Or what was that explosion? ) Nobody wondered until he got up with groan and looked the dragon who was grinning widely ( Why you little… how he dares to grin at me?! ) Nobody thought and started to shoot him again, Redhead used his tail to throw his tail spine spikes on floor letting new ones grown quickly, Xigbar tilted his head until Redhead started rattle his head spine spikes causing the spike on floor emitting loud noise that stunned Xigbar, noise forced Nobody cover his ears until spikes on floor exploded knocking Xigbar back ( Argh! He is so god damn tricky, I can´t handle him like this. ) Xigbar thought, he had to get idea, he observed armored dragon for case of weakspot but there was none because wind aura.  
Xigbar just kept shooting Redhead whose wind aura was deflecting the arrows and giving the dragon upper hand from fight, Redhead used many other various attacks on Nobody like fear, form of piercing siren scream, lethal poison, comet dash and so on. Because Redhead was on his full strength he could do did this longer than Nobody who started to get tired to continuous teleporting and shooting, Redhead knew that battle was about ended so he flied to air and started to twirl wildly emiting blue fire around himself until Redhead crash landed on floor and released large amound blue fire himself catching Xigbar off guard ( Again?! What kinda supernova is this?! " Xigbar wondered until third and final wave of fire and harsh wind knocked him on wall.  
Xigbar stirred as he noticed armored dragon walking closer, his wind aura had been worned off, Nobody saw his chance and teleported up the dragon pointing his gun " Heads up! " he shouted and shooted arrow but Redhead used his tail to deflect arrow back to Nobody, Xigbar cried of pain and fell on his back, before he could get up Redhead topped him, Xigbar stared red visor, he didn´t see Redhead´s eyes in there, visor was so bright red making it impossible " Are you going to... kill me? " Xigbar asked, Redhead hissed to him, Nobody closed his eye preparing to his fate, soon there was sniffing and moving, Redhead had moved off from Xigbar and sat down staring the confused Nobody " You aren´t going to kill me? " he asked, Redhead snarled, Xigbar smiled " I take that as yes. " Nobody said, armored dragon snorted and stood up to leave, as he passed still suprised Nobody his armored tail gave him good smack on Xigbar´s cheek leaving Nobody suprised ( Well, this match could end better. ) he thought.  
After few days from match Redhead walked in Talon base´s hallway, his helmet had been removed but not his armor, it would be important to have armor on if base would be under a attack, soon Xigbar runned after him to catch dragon on from neck " Hey! Mister Arma viviente! " Xigbar greeted dragon who seemed to ignore him " Oh c´mon, you don´t know your handler? " he asked from silent dragon who didn´t answered still " Please tell me the sniffing of yours was just sick joke. Boy, this is some clitchè. " Nobody said, he was still confused ending result of match. Redhead snorted with slight shook of his armored body making Xigbar look him into his dark purple eyes, there wasn´t not much emotion in them, just anger that catched Nobody´s attention " Hey, you´re not… yourself? Just gotta check. " Xigbar said with lower sound until he chuckled " As if. Well, don´t sweat it. I got your back. " Xigbar told to silent dragon who didn´t bother to fend of annoying nuisance. Both continued their walking as Reaper watched them futher away, keeping eye on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from spanish to english.  
> Nadie?!=Nobody?!


	26. Bath time

After some time Talon members had noticed that Redhead got dirtier as time passed by, Xigbar was ordered to bath the dragon and somebody else would clean armor.  
Redhead was walking with Xigbar who was guiding him to area where his bath was waiting, Redhead´s heart has been aching few days from trainings as did his body " Almost there Redhead, I know you are in pain but I promise that bath is going to feel so good. " Xigbar assured to pained dragon who groaned to response, they arrived in bathing room, it had everything ready along warm water " Water… looks… warm… " Redhead groaned, he had started to talk two days ago and struggled to get his speech right " Yeah, it does. " Nobody said. Redhead looked the tub carefully until he entered in tub with his whole length leaving some of tail out, Xigbar took bottle from stand and showed it to dragon " It´s called Epson salt, it helps relieve sore muscles and aches. " Xigbar explained to dragon who took the bottle to read the text until he handed it back to his handler, Xigbar smirked and put some salt to water, Redhead gave odd sound of confusion when Xigbar started to massage his shoulders and neck area, it felt good. After massaging Xigbar took bottle of bath oil with eucalyptus and lilac extracts, Xigbar let Redhead sniff it " Smells like… flowers. " dragon said as Xigbar stroke is head " Nice job Redhead, it will help your scales to look healthier. " Xigbar said as he started to put oil on his hand and wiped his hands to together until he rubbed the oil to dragon´s scales " It feels good, doesn´t it? " Nobody asked from relaxed dragon " Good. " Redhead purred, Xigbar nodded and stood up " I will be back in 45 minutes Redhead, right now you need to let Epson salt and oil sooth your muscles and scales. When bath is over we will wash your head and brush your fangs. " Xigbar told to dragon who looked that he didn´t have any problems, Xigbar leaved without sound leaving Redhead enjoy his bath.  
Redhead looked the water and soon he remembered something from his past, dragon looked his wings and started to use them splash water on himself, the warm water felt good on him.  
When Xigbar returned he helped dragon out of tub and started to dry him up, after it Nobody refilled the tub and let dragon enter in tub, Xigbar took some special shampoo that was made scales " I am sorry Redhead, I am haven´t washed dragon´s scales ever. " Xigbar told to dragon who turned his look to him, Xigbar sighed with smile and started to rub shampoo on dragon red head along his horns, smaller ´horns´s, cheek frills and beard spike, Redhead wheezed when soap entered in his mouth and soon he sneezed out big bubbles in his handler´s face, Redhead chuckled to sight, as Xigbar got up covered on bubbles " Very funny. " he groaned and continued on his job.  
After bath was over Xigbar used host to wash shampoo off dragon, after that Redhead shooked his whole body wildly wetting Xigbar almost in process too, Nobody sighed and took tootbrush and and toothpaste and started to clean dragon´s sharp fangs that could smash anyone´s head with one bite, after some time fangs were clean too, meaning bath time was over " Okay, your armor should be clean too now, but let´s go eat something before that, okay? " Xigbar asked, dragon nodded as they got out of bathing room, Redhead wondered about one thing until he asked " When… I will get my first mission? " he asked, Talon´s brainwashing had surely done its job well if Talon´s living weapon asked about missions " Soon Redhead, soon. " Xigbar answered simply, Redhead nodded as they continued their walk.  
After meal Xigbar looked how Moira and Vexen put cleaned armor on Redhead as few Talon soldier kept eye on dragon who´s been drugged again during the process, it made Xigbar angry, they were too cowards to give any trust to dragon whose with he is been training and gave him a bath not long time ago, soon armor was on except helmet, Redhead walked toward his handler " Well? " Redhead asked, his voice was silent, even tired, Xigbar didn´t answer but gave thumbs up instead making Redhead feel ´happy´Redhead shooked his head and left, he needed to rest for coming mission.


	27. First mission

It was time for first mission to Redhead, Xigbar checked him that he was ready to mission, Doomfist entered in hangar " Congratulations Arma viviente, it is your first mission, your mission is to kill man called Johann Schmidt. Find him and kill kim. " Doomfist said, Redhead´s head started to ache, name was so familiar but he couldn´t remember why, Redhead shooked his head and put his helmet on " It will be done sir. " Redhead said and started to run out from hangar until he took off into skies.  
Redhead flew up the clouds, air felt good, it wasn´t too cold or too warm, his red visor observed view down him, soo he flied flock of bird which Redhead scared off by catching one of members and swallowing it as whole, Redhead licked his whole mouth after his fast snack.  
At night he arrived in Washington D.C, scent had lead him there, Redhead´s head started to ache again, view felt familiar too, Redhead landed on Washington monument to catch his breath, night has set upon city, his visor glowed in dark, he observed the city as he tried pick up the scent again and soon he did, Redhead snarled and took again.  
There was gala held in White house, Johann Schmidt was there too, he was called by Rusk, Johann wanted refused but came anyway, he looked around himself to find Rusk who was looking out of window, Schmidt snorted and walked toward prime minister " Evening Rusk. " Johann said coldly, Rusk smiled " Evening Schmidt, I see you have accepted my call and came, good. " he said, Schmidt glared him " Shut up for once, my son is taken by Talon and what does goverment? Nothing! " Johann hissed to prime minister who didn´t even flinched but started to walk away " You should already know, he is not like us, he is monster who you call your son, he, just like Eveliina are better as dead, they don´t belong here among humans. " Rusk said, the words made Schmidt angier " But soon you don´t need to worry about it. " Rusk said and soon there was shadow over Schmidt and something crashed throught window, people started to scream of panic, Johann got up and saw armored creature who had got one quest killed by crash, Rusk smirked and sneaked out.  
Armored dragon turned his attention to Schmidt and hissed " Johann... Schmidt... " he hissed, Johann looked the armored dragon and saw Talon symbols ( Talon! Could it be…? No! ) Johann shooked his head to refusing to belived what he was afraid of, dragon snarled " I will kill you, it is my order. " dragon said coldly until he jumped toward Schmidt trying to crush him, Johann dodged it, dragon used his fire and surrounded Schmidt on ring of fire that got him, Schmidt cried out pain but his skin wouldn´t let fire do much damage on him, soon flames died off and Schmidt´s body was shaking " Easy comes, easy go. " dragon said and pointed his claws on his throat " Will you come… " dragon started and smacked Schmidt on his head making him stagger " Or will you go? " dragon finished his sentence and used his horn to slash wound to Schmidt´s hip. Johann groaned until he jumped on dragon´s back trying to remove the helmet, Schmidt fell down but helmet was removed, what Schmidt saw made him gasp " REDHEAD?! " Johann shouted out, he couldn´t belive it, his son was under Talon´s service, Redhead roared and tried bite his forgotten father, Schmidt avoided his clawing and biting " Redhead, stop it is me, your father! Don´t you regonize me? " Johann cried out, Redhead roared again as tried use his armored tail to attack on him " Redhead, please, don´t do this to me! " Johann pleaded, Redhead shooted earth missile knocking Johann down. Schmidt stirred as Redhead was getting closer, soon there was familiar sound that halted Redhead, dragon turnd his look and saw Vexen " Vexen. " Redhead hissed, Johann groaned as he got up, Nobody looked Schmidt " I take that you are Johann Schmidt. " Vexen said, Schmidt glared the Nobody " Are you with Redhead? " Johann asked, Vexen looked the Redhead " You are half correct. Let us say he is not Redhead you know. He is Redhead and is not Redhead. Perhaps Arma viviente best conveys idea. " Vexen said, Schmidt realized that it was riddle of some sort " Riddles were never my thing. Try again. " Johann hissed, " He neither belong to humans nor the dragons but walks path between two races. " Johann gasped from realization making Nobody laught, " Catching on now? " Vexen asked, Schmidt glared him, he started to understand better " Oh yes, you also stand between two races, thanks to the mother who he never knew. " Vexen taunted him, Johann shooked his head of disbelief " So what? I know lot of them than you can believe! " Johann said, " Talon is my enemy and so are you! " Johann shouted to Nobody, " Tsk tsk, now now, let´s not get all hasty, you don´t want hurt your dear son, do you? " Vexen asked making Johann back off. Vexen smirked to dragon " Arma viviente, kill him. " Nobody said and vanished.  
Redhead snarled and jumped toward Schmidt but missed and stumbbled down, Redhead got up quickly and tried again this time with lethal scorpion strike, Johann took cover and threw glass on Redhead´s face, shards stabbed his face and area near of eyes, armored Redhead picked up the helmet as he runned off about to retreat.  
Redhead saw police helicopters were surrounding him, he snarled and put helmet on until he took off, polices tried to shoot him down, soon somebody hit his unarmored wing but Redhead refused to fall and kept flying even with injured wing, soon he had escaped to the clouds. johann looked into skies with tear forming to his eye " Why…? " he whispered, he wanted to go home before police would notice him, Schmidt runned to his motorcycle, he put helmet on and drove off to Manhattan.  
Redhead flying was painful, having bullet in wing wasn´t pleasant, how his boss would react? How his handler would react? Questions filled Redhead´s head until he arrived to base, landing was rought but he got it, Doomfis walked toward him with Xigbar " You didn´t got him, didn´t you? " Talon leader asked, Redhead shooked his head, Doomfist used his gauntlet to punch Redhead to head, dragon fell to ground, Xigbar went to injured dragon and took helmet off, he noticed the wounds what glass shards had done " Let´s get you patch up. " Xigbar said assisting the dragon to stood, they walked pass Talon´s leader to rest in base, first mission was failure.


	28. Wounded dragon

Xigbar guided injured Redhead to his own room, cell wasn´t option to him, dragon needed help. Redhead groaned from pain as he limped, his injured wing hanged from body, Nobody had to remove it, soon they arrived in room and it was quite simple being white, bed was fitting just about both of them, there was window and nightstand.  
Xigbar helped dragon on bed " Stay there. " Nobody said and went to bathroom, Redhead looked his armor, quickly Xigbar returned to dragon and set items on nightstand, " We should remove your armor, shouldn´t we? " he asked, Redhead nodded once. Removing armor wasn´t easy task than Xigbar belived it to be, removing helpet was simple but rest was hard but Nobody got it off from dragon, Redhead laid back to bed as Xigbar took tweezers and started to remove shards and bullet, it would be hell. Redhead gave loud roar of pain as Xigbar tried remove bullet first, Redhead tried bite but Nobody teleported away from dragon " Stop that you overgrown lizard, I am just trying to help you! " Xigbar shouted to Redhead who snarled as smoke came from his nostrils " Bring it on Nobody, that mission was failure, I am failure. " Redhead hissed and laid his head away, Xigbar couldn´t do but sigh " You aren´t failure, it was your first mission. " he explained to dragon who just snorted, soon Redhead gave another roar of pain as Xigbar removed bullet " Got it, now just let me remove the shards and clean your wounds. " Nobody said, Redhead didn´t responded but lifted his head, " Now close your eyes. " Xigbar told to dragon, Redhead´s eyes turned to black when they were closed, Xigbar tried to be delicate around eyes so he wouldn´t pierce them.  
After removing shards Xigbar took cloth that had alcohol in it, he started to clean wounds, Redhead whimpered something until he decide to ask " Xigbar, I knew… know… Johann Schmidt? " Redhead asked, Xigbar sighed, he would lie " No, he is Talon´s enemy, whatever they try to say, don´t listen them, okay? " Xigbar answered, Redhead nodded and laid his head down until Xigbar started to clean shard wounds up, " You can´t go for any mission for awhile, your wing needs to heal. " Xigbar said, Redhead didn´t say anything but yawned simply " Whoa, don´t go sleep just yet, I need to patch those wounds still. " Nobody noted to dragon, Xigbar had to act fast before dragon would asleep on him, he bandaged the wing´s wound and put few plasters to shard wounds, " Done. " Nobody informed tired dragon, " I don´t want´to go back….. to cell. " Redhead slurred, Xigbar gave gentle smile " It´s okay, you can sleep here, my bed fits to us nicely. Just don´t try to eat me. " Nobody said, Redhead gave tired smile and nuzzled Xigbar " Thank… you… " dragon slurred until he laid himself to rest, tail curling againts the body with mightly yawn. Dragon´s handler looked the sight, Redhead looked so peaceful in his dream, could he dream despite brainwashing or was it prevented? Xigbar thought it for while but shook it away, he had to get some rest too, he removed his extra clothes until he joined to dragon whose breathing was calm but steady, Xigbar yawned and fell asleep.


	29. Father´s broken heart

Schmidt was holding the dragon plushie that he gave to Redhead back to in Arkham many months ago, he let´s his tears fell to old memory, before Redhead and before meeting Eveliina he was cold and emotionless until Eve warmed his heart and his emotions raised up, it had made him go all so soft, gentle and caring. Schmidt sighed, he wondered could things were diffrent if she was still alive or was this all fate, he remembered how he gave plushie to Redhead at his 6th birthday, young dragon had been happy but said that best gift is that he had best father that cared about him, he had weeped on that day, and now he did same in present, Talon had brainwashed his son and made weapon out of him making Schmidt shake " I am sorry Eve, I have failed you, I failed keep our son save, forgive me of my weakness. " he cried, all his memories along his heart was shattered to pieces by the reveal of what Talon had done. Time passed by but it wouldn´t relieve father´s sorrow, if he could get Redhead back he would heal, they both would heal together. Night fell upon Manhattan forcing Johann to retire to bed, he set plushie to another pillow, clock was 22.25 at time, Schmidt closed his eyes, wondering if dreams would make him forget all the sadness. Dreaming about past, he remembered the night of hatch, hatch of Redhead, little dragon hatchling trying to break egg shell to get out, squeaking and peeping, nuzzling little body seeking warm from father. Dream about dragon growing up, hatchling, young dragon, teenage, young adult which was time when Johann gave his leadership to him, and then the present day, all hell. Dream about singing soothing lullaby during thurderstorm, dream of teaching to fly and swim, dreaming to taking young dragon to Dragon city. Dream of breakdowned dragon crying againts him and then trying bite his armored shoulder which was weak attempt, dream seeing him in Arkham on straitjacket and muzzle. All these memories were heartbreaking. Schmidt sat up, all those dreams felt now nightmares than dreams now, his heart felt empty " What a nightmare and it is all my fault. " Johann muttered under his sobbing, he sat on edge of bed, trying to catch his breath, he looked to the plushie and took it to in his hands looking it, it soothed him like it soothed Redhead, Johann sighed and lowered his head " Stupid… " he mumbled, soon there was odd but familiar sound going off, Johann raised his head, for his suprise it wasn´t Vexen but Xigbar standing there " You! " Johann hissed as he stood up dropping the plushie " Oopsy-daisy! Wasn´t easy to patch up that son of yours or find you. " Xigbar said, Schmidt crossed his arms " So he didn´t kill you then? Pity. Haven´t you or Talon tormented my heart enough? " Johann asked, Nobody shooked his head " No, well yes but he behaved well to me. Talon wanted to get rid of you, that was Redhead´s mission, Vexen´s interruption was definitely our a bad. " Xigbar told to him " But what can you do when you are brainwashed and trained to kill? " Xigbar asked, Johann snorted " Using my son as weapon is bad idea, no mankind has been able to control dragons, Redhead will free himself of it. " Johann said, Xigbar rolled his eye " Right, super-soldier dragon, I forgot. But hey, don´t worry, I watch over him. " Xigbar said and vanished, Johann hissed and picked the plushie up to look it " Watch over him eh? Well, you forget who you are messing with. " Johann laughed, he had been leader of HYDRA, he was still on game, he would get Redhead back no matter what. His heart needed to be strong for this once.


	30. Recover

After two days from mission Redhead hadn´t done much anything but spend his time to sleeping and eating occasionally, he hadn´t spoke with no one, not even his handler and it worried Xigbar, was that failure so big strike to him? Xigbar wanted to speak with dragon, he had let him stay in his room, Xigbar entered in room only to saw dragon being fast asleep, Nobody sighed " Redhead, hey buddy! Wake up for once will you? " dragon handler shooked sleeping dragon´s body but only response was getting slapped by unijured wing, Nobody staggered back " Okay, I didn´t see that coming. " he muttered and teleported front of sleeping dragon " Hey Arm-! " before Xigbar got to finish the sentence sleeping dragon´s tail slapped the Nobody to face " Ow… okay… I take that you don´t want speak with your handler. " Xigbar said and started to leaved until Redhead started to groan " Don´t go... I´m sorry. "dragon slurred and he woke up, Xigbar crossed his arms " Your wing and tail slapped me as I try get you wake up. " Nobody hissed, Redhead´s cheek frills went lower " Sorry about that. " he apolized, Xigbar sighed and set next to dragon " I think it is fine. Listen Redhead, I am worried about you, you haven´t spoke with any one during these two days and you eat so rarely. Tell me what it is wrong? " Nobody asked, Redhead didn´t responded but turned away " I screwed up simple mission... I´m wo-wo-worthless… " Redhead whimpered but no tears came out, brainwashing least prevented that " I hear odd rumors from soldiers that they should destroy me and it´s b-because I just don´t like them. " Redhead weeped, still no tears.  
Sight was pityful, Talon should have just rebuild him not feel anything but it looked like that Nobody had touched dragon´s brainwashed heart and mind, handler sighed " Redhead… " Xigbar cooed " You aren´t failure for that, they say that because they don´t trust your kind I see why, they sound like fucking idiots. " Nobody said, Redhead didn´t said anything but took quick glance of his handler " I see this odd man in my dreams, he has black styled hair and black stubble around his mouth, he is wearing this weird bodysuit, on chest has two crossed bones as symbol, the mask is skull like. " Redhead told to him until he looked Nobody " Did I knew him? " dragon asked, Xigbar´s breathing stopped, he was referencing Crossbones, was Johann right about dragon´s ability break from it? Xigbar shooked his head and stroked his head " No, they are just messed up dreams, don´t belive them. " Nobody told to dragon who nodded until he turned away " So are those dreams one reason that you haven´t spoke with anyone or ate well? " Xigbar said, Redhead didn´t responded again, Xigbar snorted " Damn it Redhead! Why won´t you answer?! " Nobody shouted but soon gasped when dragon pointed his claws on Nobody´s throat, Xigbar started to feel nervous about dragon´s behavior " Okay! Okay, fine. Fine! Just... just don´t slash my throat open, you still need me. You still need me to help you out as your handler, right? " Nobody asked, Redhead snarled to his handler whose hands were in air.  
Redhead snorted and put the paw down, Xigbar gave breath of relieve " Hah, I mean what is not live dangerous life handling the purple dragon? All things considered, I am just lucky that you haven´t eaten me... yet. That would have ruin my career for sure. " Nobody said, there was gladness in his voice, Redhead snorted again " Unlikely, powerful organization like Talon has tools to prevent me to kill you, so I don´t bother try my luck with you. " Redhead explained like he was aware of whole situation " You see people doesn´t fear them, they don´t have power to create chaos without creature that symbolizes the chaos. " Redhead said, Xigbar nodded once for realization " So wait, you mean they needed dragon like you to show their power to humanity? " Xigbar asked, he wondered how Redhead knew, was his brainwashing fake or did he knew otherwise.  
Redhead laughed " Boss told to me of course, he said that I´m symbol of chaos itself. " Redhead said, " And about the dream, yes it is one reason too. " he told to his handler, Xigbar crossed his arms " That asshole didn´t even bothered to tell me. " he groaned, Redhead frowned " Whine, whine, be happy that I haven´t yet murdered you cold-blooded, torn your body wide open, burn it and swallowed it whole. " Redhead hissed, his face was very close to Nobody´s who looked scared " I keep forgetting, don´t mess with angry dragon. " he said and teleported behind dragon " But you know what? That just means I made the right choice! " Xigbar said, Redhead tilted his head " What do you mean? " dragon asked, Nobody smirked " You give me a adventure you overgrown lizard, what did you excepted? " Nobody joked, Redhead frowned " Hrmp! Whatever, so how long I have to wait for my wing to heal? " Redhead asked, Xigbar came closer and looked the bandaged wing " About two to four week, meaning month that you have been disabled from flying or going mission in first place, man, it must suck to be dragon. " Xigbar remarked, Redhead sighed " It does, hopefully boredom doesn´t kill me first. " dragon said and laid his head back to pillow, Nobody sighed and stroke dragon´s head " You won´t we can do something else meanwhile. " Nobody said with hint of promise, Redhead didn´t responded, they would fine with coming weeks.


	31. Friends

After four weeks of healing Redhead was allowed go to missions, he got easier first the little bit harder, he spend some free time in gym and training area.  
Xigbar was in filling reports in Talon´s living room, he wanted to be in peace until he was forced to take care of dragon when he would return, some time later Redhead walked in room, he had removed the helmet, he shooked his armored body and spreaded the wings " Are you okay Redhead? " Xigbar asked as he walked to dragon who flexed his body " Yeah, I am fine… " dragon responded, there was cracking sound in his neck " What happened? " Nobody asked, Redhead finished his flexing " I just came back from mission, the little runts gave me a grey scales but hey I got all them! " Redhead smiled " And I came to look for you. " Redhead finished " Right. Why were you looking for me, Doomfist wants to meet me or is there something you want from me? " handler asked , Redhead lowered his upper body with a grin " The mission was long and I realized for some way I missed you Xigbar. " Redhead said, Nobody raised his eyebrow " You missed me? Whatever, I forgot I asked. " Nobody said and returned to reports.  
Redhead snorted as he removed his armor, he started to do push-ups, he wanted to break his record, getting in 150. Redhead was silent but Xigbar felt still weird, " What are you doing? " Nobody asked, Redhead looked to Xigbar " Never seen dragon doing push-ups? I need to be top of game if I want to please boss. " Redhead said between push-ups, Xigbar set reports beside and sat beside dragon " Well yeah, he punched your face once, it would not be nice to punched another. " Nobody joked, Redhead used his tail to pick Nobody up from hand lifting him high " Hey! Put me down you overgrown lizard! " Xigbar shouted, Redhead gave smug smile " Nope, you will work as my tail´s weightlifting. " Redhead said and threw his handler in air " REDHEAD! " Xigbar shouted but was catched by waist area, Redhead started to move his tail up and down along his push-ups. Xigbar groaned as he struggled to get free of tail´s grip " Come on you wyvern, I feel sick. Can you put me down or do I have shoot you? " Xigbar asked as threatened the dragon, Redhead pouted and slammed his handler on floor with force, " Happy? " dragon asked and Xigbar struggled to stay wake and get up " Now that you got my full attention, what you gonna do with me? " Nobody asked, Redhead looked him " Join me, you could try grow some muscle. " Redhead said with grin, Xigbar rolled his eye and and started to mimick dragon´s action, he felt tired after third push-up , Redhead gave mean grin " Can´t keep up old man? " Redhead taunted the Nobody, Xigbar glared him " Say that again hatchling, I dare you. " Xigbar hissed to dragon, who was on his 100th push-up, " Old man! " Redhead shouted again, Xigbar summoned his guns but Redhead used his tail to trip his handler over " Good attempt. " dragon grinned.  
After 50th push-ups he had finished his exercise, dragon straighted his body " Sorry buddy, self-defense. " Redhead said and he used his wing to help Xigbar sit, " You are clever little sneak, you know that? " Xigbar asked, Redhead chuckled " I know, you are my friend Xigbar. " Redhead told his handler who tried to get up " Friend eh? Well... thank you. " Nobody said, Redhead gave playful nudge to him using his horns " No problem, I am glad that I am not treated as weapon but person by you. " Redhead said, Xigbar´s eye widened " You are aware of...? " he tried to ask, Redhead nodded " Before I got any missions, in start I was treated like weapon than person, I felt envy toward likes of Reaper and Widowmaker, I was weapon, they were persons. " Redhead told to Nobody, Xigbar gave relieved breath mentally, " I see, so you are saying that I am only one you trust? " Xigbar asked, Redhead smiled widely " Yes, I do trust you, I was testing your skills during that match back in when I hated you, I wanted to see if you could proof yourself to me. " Redhead explained to his handler who crossed his arms " I should have know that, fucking hell! " Xigbar snarled at dragon " Now you sound like me, snarling, cute. " Redhead remarked.  
Later two were walking in hallway, Redhead munched rotten meat and Xigbar just readed the reports to make sure they were got right, they were best friends even if Talon and Nobody had treated him like weapon in start.


	32. Doomfist

Doomfist, leader of Talon considered Redhead as symbol of chaos, after he was dragon with super-soldier serum in his veins, dragon was now their weapon to show their power to world. He wondered what part of fairytales were true, ability create chaos around them, lie without getting caught, stealing from others, all this wondered him, could dragons really be key to achieve Talon´s goal?  
Doomfist walked in hallway and saw the armored dragon speaking with his handler, they came along very well now on, before that handler had raged to him about how dragon tried kill him in cell but now it looked both were fine, as friends. Doomfist snorted, he did hated this specific dragon but he was symbol of terror, chaos and power, ingredients to create worldwide chaos, their Arma viviente would spread Talon´s word to all people.  
The training had done its job, dragon completed missions perfectly without sweat except the first mission that was failure, Talon leader had punched weapon to the face, no one would have dare to do it if dragon wasn´t brainwashed by them, Talon would live as long leader was alive.


	33. Sombra

Sombra, Talon´s hacker didn´t have opinion about Redhead, she considered him okay addition to team, she tried to blackmail the dragon once but she got almost frozen by dragon reminding to not mess with him, among teases and tricks both came along fairly well, of course she did tried to be playful around dragon but everytime it ended almost to be bited, clawed, rammed, burned, crushed, frozen, electriced, poisoned, constricted, exploding and so on, she was lucky that she was still on one piece.  
Training match was okay, she hated that armored one could turn invisible longer than she ever could and she couldn´t hack his armor, everytime she had tried shoot him, dragon´s wind blast got her, it was annoying.  
Hacker was jealous that dragon´s handler was close friend with dragon, she readed stuff between dragon´s patient files and news from government, it was boring and trying to annoy the dragon who was with his handler was bad idea.  
Hacker had chosen the name to living weapon, after all she saw him as living weapon.


	34. Reaper

Reaper, the Talon´s assassin was quite envy about Redhead´s killing skills, dragon was showing signs of being better than him, deadman still came along with him, they would casually sparring only ending to be poisoned and it forced him to retreat but still. Of course in start he hated or didn´t care about the dragon but sometimes they worked together and it would work fine to both.  
Reaper had worked for Overwatch before Talon, armored dragon´s father had some connections to recalled Overwatch, it made him wonder if dragon would be send after its agents and members. Deadman looked from shadows how handler treated the dragon, flicking the snout if dragon didn´t behave calmly, assassin was impressed by handler´s skills that he had received as he trained and handled the dragon, before it living weapon would have tried kill his handler in cell cold-blooded, like he did.  
Reaper looked who dragon was training in gym, punching the punching bag, it helped dragon to free his extra anger into something else, seeing him doing so was soothing, maybe because he was filled anger too, he hated Overwatch as dragon hated anyone else.


	35. Widowmaker

Widowmaker, Talon´s greatest sniper didn´t care about Redhead, dragon was indiffrent to her, she didn´t felt anything but dragon did, she could feel that she was jealous that he had something that she didn´t, sniper didn´t interacted with armored one except when send to mission together or they trained together.  
Training on other hand was tedious and horrid for a most part even hazardous sometimes because venom mines would be deflected by dragon´s wind aura and triggered releasing gas, many of these yes weakened dragon´s wind but she was forced to retreat when venom started overwhelm her body and it was annoying the sniper.  
She didn´t care about dragon´s and handler´s friendship, she didn´t care if dragon tried to bite handler´s or somebody else´s head off as long dragon didn´t get idea try his luck at her otherwise she would shoot his brainwashed brains out of his scaly head.  
Widowmaker felt that dragon´s ice elements was colder than she was or was winter closing in? Whatever, she didn´t care, things would happen with time and she wouldn´t question them.


	36. Moira

Moira, Talon´s geneticist and scientist was interested about Redhead, not what he was but what his DNA had to offer, it carried ancient knowledge from many centuries, what ancient dragons had left to modern dragon was mystery but it was clear that primal instinct was lying in living dragon´s, DNA revealed his relatives, his mother, mother´s parents, father and father´s parents, he carried same super-soldier serum in his veins like father.  
She took notes from training match, they would tell about ancient times, how they fought and what has passed to modern dragons, she has got so much, she got to know that dragon had learned the wind aura attack from ancient metallic elder dragon Kushala Daora, before it was his mother attack that she learned from wind dragons, vanishing in white smoke was learned by another elder dragon called Chameleos, all these skills would pass by to generation from another by DNA and instinct would active these skills in future offspring, she used to said that science would reveal the truth and it had reveal much to her, thanks to scales that carried dragon´s DNA.  
Moira was amazed how dragon acted with his handler, because she heard that humans attacked to dragon driving them back to Dragon Island, their ancient anger had passed to modern dragons which made Moira wonder why Talon´s prominent weapon came along with human even before brainwashing, his mother should have hated humans too but maybe being raised by humans ceased mother´s anger and this passed to the son, ancient DNA part was ceased by mother being raised by humans, it made all so interesting. Geneticist looked dragon´s acting with his handler, speaking and training together, no sights of aggression by now, handler had his skills to cease dragon´s anger, would it be that future offspring wouldn´t hate humans but live among them in peace, it would be thousand dollar question which no one could answer.


	37. Vexen

Vexen, Nobody and scientist working to Talon considered that he and Redhead had something in common, like that dragon had created the serum that turned normal people into dragons, Talon and Vexen had tried to find serum or least recreate it but how he would have create something again without clue from where to start.  
Vexen used to observe the training match, seeing dragon fight using so many, various gimmicks and tricks gave him so much information, armored dragon´s favored to use wind aura and then tire his foes out using his various attacks and tricks, Vexen thinked about that armored one was his best success in his career, sometimes he challenged the dragon but lost every time because dragon´s fire and blast attacks screwed him up.  
Nobody wondered how his experiment came along so well with his handler, in start dragon was aggressive toward everyone but one he was fine with Talon´s members for a most part, but dragon hated him when he tried drug him, living weapon had tried bite his arm and head off but scientist gave him good smack from shield as return.  
Vexen admired dragon´s ice element skills, ability shoot ice shards, turn the tail to ice, create snow storm that shoots ice spikes to all the directions by his spinning, shooting icy tornado and riding in it and shooting ice beam. All those attacks were even colder than he was, he was even amazed how dragon summoned ice spikes from air, created ice armor on himself, turning floor into ice giving the dragon more speed and mobility making dragon agiler than ever. All of this made dragon interesting experiment, Vexen had to admit it.


	38. Xigbar

Xigbar, Talon´s other sniper and Redhead´s handler, he firstly hated dragon but now they were friends, close ones. Nobody had raged to Talon´s leader of that dragon tried kill him in cell, then challenged the dragon, lost and now they were buddies.  
Xigbar felt bad about one thing, namely he killed dragon´s mother by shooting her on back, father would never know of it.  
Training was okay by now, before dragon was furious, giving him his best, now their fighting was equal, unlike rest with Talon´s members dragon did´t use wind aura to Xigbar and Xigbar didn´t teleported, so they were on equal ground in a most part.  
Hanging with dragon was still pain if dragon decided to use him as weightlift to his tail or released his fury to him but for most part they came along, as long dragon wouldn´t bite his head off.  
Dragon had showed some playfulness when he was bored, like very bored, it sometimes annoyed handler and sometimes it amused him, it was depending how Xigbar felt during it, when annoyed he was tired or didn´t wanted deal dragon´s shenanigans but when amused he was in good mood to even join to dragon. It all just dependended how handler felt.


	39. Attack in Overwatch base

Talon heard that Overwatch had been recalled, terrorist organization decided to destroy them before more could join them.  
Doomfist would lead Widowmaker, Reaper, Sombra and handful of soldiers, enforcers and heavies.  
Moira and Vexen would sneak in to steal information.  
Xigbar and Redhead would be there to lead a helping hand and paw.  
It was night when they arrived in Gibralta, Moira and Vexen were ordered stay put until told to move, Redhead snarled, he was nervous, he would be safe thanks to armor, " Okay everyone, we are here, inside that place is forming new Overwatch, old members have returned, some of them are old so they won´t be issue to us. Redhead fly in there and give them ´warm´greeting. " Doomfist ordered dragon, Redhead nodded and took off, he was aware what his boss meant by ´warm´. As Redhead got closer, fireball started to form in his mouth until he released it, firing it to base´s window, people inside building were shocked " What is this?! " asked old man calling himself Soldier 76, other members included Tracer, Winston, Genji, Mcree, Ana, Reinhardt and Mercy.  
As soon smoke cleared they saw armored Redhead hovering above them and soon Talon was attacking them " Talon! Defend yourself! " Soldier shouted, everyone gave sound of agreement and runned to do their best, Redhead observed good target to attack, dragon´s attention got big armored man with large hammer, Redhead roared and dived toward Reinhardt " A dragon?! The stories were´t false in the end, I take you on! " Reinhardt shouted, dragon vs knight would be interesting spectacle. Redhead circled the old man, waiting his chance, dragon lowered his upper body and jumped on knight´s back starting to bite thru the armor, other members tried to hurry to help their comrade but they were too busy to defend themself form Talon´s attack, " Bring it on! I LIVE for this! " Reinhardt shouted as dragon continued his biting, soon knight grapped Redhead from the tail and threw him off into ceiling and falling on floor " Hahahahahaha! Got you! " Reinhardt laughed, Redhead groaned as he got up giving a hateful snarl at knight, Redhead shooted earth missile on Reinhardt who just staggered back " Is that best you can do? " man asked, Redhead roared and licked his paws " Come out and face me! " Reinhardt shouted, Redhead punched knight´s chest and used his ice element to back away from attack coming from hammer, " Are you afraid of to fight me? " Reinhardt asked but soon slime exploded making causing knight on his knee " I´ll feel that in the morning… " old man groaned but got up soon " I slay dragons! " Reinhardt shouted, Redhead hissed and turned his attention to gorilla, dragon grinned and runned toward him, the act suprised the knight " Are you chicken?! " Reinhardt shouted after the bloodthirsty dragon. Redhead jumped on wall and bounced on Winston´s back, trying to bite gorilla´s head " I could use some help here! " Winston pleaded, soon Redhead fell of being shot of Ana, old sniper runned toward the old friend " Nice shot! " Winston said but there was no time to talk, they had to fight. Redhead rubbed his snout and pulled out syringe " Stupid humans. " Redhead said and watched how his handler fought, Redhead turned his attention to cybernetic ninja, Redhead flied upper level to ambush busy one, Redhead lowered his body and jumped with roar, ninja turned around to saw armored dragon´s maw filled sharp fangs and drool, ninja jumped out of away and looked the dragon " A real dragon?! This is honor. " ninja said, dragon snarled " I am so real as I am robot! " Redhead said as ninja steadied himself " It´s Genji to you. " ninja said , Redhead created wind aura around himself, Genji gasped the sight " The wind. " he said but started to attack only to be thrown back by powerful wind " You… How are doing this? " Genji asked, Redhead chuckled " I am purple dragon, I am beyond the human´s evolution, you are weak , I will melt your body and freeze it for eternally! " Redhead answered and started to do lethal scorpion strike, Genji used his blade to deflect poison payload back to dragon making Redhead stumbble down " All bark, no bite. " ninja said, Redhead panted heavily until ninja continued " Think upon your actions, yours eyes deceive you, you need healing. " Genji said, Redhead stood up with groan, he was still panting " Human beings are weak. " Redhead panted " Why do you care? " dragon asked, " Hah! Simple! They saved my life, I owe them so much. " Genji responsed and pulled out his katana " Let´s fight fairly. " ninja said, Redhead snarled and jumped and soon there was bright light between two " Whoa there! " shouted unknown voice, Genji rolled out away, being blinded by light that not Redhead´s visor couldn´t prevented made dragon stumbble. Redhead got up as soon he could see again clearly, his red visor saw futuristic cowboy standing on hole that Talon made, " I was hoping for challenge. " Genji whinned but left soon, he would let cowboy handle this one, Redhead hissed to cowboy " The name´s McCree. " cowboy said, Redhead snorted " I don´t care, I am here to destroy you all, once I get taste of blood I won´t stop my hunt until I am dead. " Redhead said, McCree shrugged " Huh, it´s your funeral. " he said and pulled out his trusty Peacekeeper " Watch and learn. " cowboy smirked, Redhead lowered his upper armored body and spreaded his wings " Bring it on cowboy! " Redhead hissed and jumped trying to bite McCree, cowboy shot one bullet that hit Redhead´s smaller ´horn´, Redhead panted " I´m quick. You´re dead. " McCree said and shooted Redhead again, one bullet hitting the horn and another area near the visor, Redhead started to shake " How do you like me now? " McCree asked, Redhead glared him " Not even close, I am just warming up! " Redhead said taking off, starting to twirl around as he gathered blue fire around his armored body, Xigbar saw what Redhead was about do " Is he going to scorch all us?! " Xigbar gasped. Before Redhead could release the attack he got shot down, Xigbar noticed that it was old woman, sniper who walked to McCree, but soon sniper payed her attention to Redhead who was groaning with shaking of body " Don´t be scared. " woman said as Redhead got up, panting " I am not, not old relic like you! " Redhead panted, " So, what is your name old lady? " Redhead asked with pant, " Ana. " woman answered, Redhead nodded " Right, let´s see what you got. " Redhead said and screamed piercing siren scream that stunned Ana, Redhead laughed, the sight got sniper´s comrades attention " Ana, I am coming! " Reinhardt shouted, Redhead shooted three tornados to stop knight to his tracks " Stay out of this old man. " Redhead said, his voice was cold, he started to circle fear stunned sniper " Are you scared, I know the feeling, I have been afraid of being drugged but I have learned from it. " Redhead chuckled and stood on his hind legs, " Let´s see how you deal the fear! " Redhead said about the crush Ana but was interrupted by teleporting, young woman who held two pistols " Pick somebody your own size bully! " young one said, Winston reconized her " Tracer, don´t do it! He will kill you! " Winston warned his friend, Redhead laughed " Yes, I do kill, I am thirsty for blood! " dragon said ending sounding like hiss, Redhead looked the Tracer " Young one, what are you waiting for? " Redhead taunted her, Tracer teleported behind dragon " Get stuffed! " she with quick shooting, before Redhead´s attack landed Tracer teleported again ( Just like Xigbar, Hmmm…. ) Redhead thinked until Tracer appeared again to shoot, Redhead tried again and missed, it went on until Redhead had enough. Redhead panted heavily, drooling even, Talon members saw their chance to sneak out, dragon was shaking and his heart was racing, until he collapsed down, Xigbar looked from above what was going to happen next, he wouldn´t abandon his friend, " Come on Redhead, get up, fight. " Nobody whispered. Redhead panted heavily but soon he felt his primal instict to take over, with snarl Redhead stood up and removed his helmet, his pupils turned into reptilian like that shocked all " What is happening? " Tracer asked, she was confused, Redhead let out loud roar and jumped toward the heroes, " Did that dragon lost control? " Genji asked, no one had time to answer when Reinhardt started to rush toward raging dragon " End of line! " knight shouted, Redhead jumped above the old man and started to bite thru the armor, even emiting fire to soften the metal up, without futher thinking everyone started to aim Redhead with all they got, Xigbar looked the scenario in horror as Redhead took the hits like they weren´t nothing. McCree shooted Redhead´s head, knocking dragon off and out, Xigbar gasped but didn´t move, soon Soldier 76 walked toward the group " What we got here? " he asked as he looked unconscious dragon " Talon´s new weapon surely, I have never thought that I see dragon being one. " Ana said, Soldier knelt down and traced dragon´s face " He looks so familiar but I can´t get my hands who is he. " Soldier said and stood " We got mystery attacker here. " he said, before no one could react Redhead stood up and flied toward Xigbar gesturing to get on his back, Nobody did so, Redhead looked the heroes " This isn´t over yet heroes, we will come back and then I will feast on your flesh! " Redhead snarled, diving down to Xigbar catch his helmet and putted it back on as they flied out of Overwatch´s base into night.


	40. Aftermath

After Talon had retreated along Arma viviente and Xigbar, team could rest now, they gathered in meeting room about discuss Talon´s new weapon and Schmidt had luckly arrived there.  
Johann arrived in room in his armor " Are everybody in here? " he asked, everybody nodded. Schmidt sighed and used the small holopad to bring picture of Redhead in his Talon armor " This Talon´s living weapon called Arma viviente, his real name is Redhead Schmidt-Huohvanainen. " Johann told to others, others gasped " Wait , you mean… he is your…? How? Why? " Tracer tried to ask, Schmidt sighed " Talon took him during his execution and brainwashed him to serve as a weapon, I covered truth when he was send to kill me, he failed. " Johann answered " And yes, he is my son, you may have heard about purple dragon called Eveliina Seija Huohvanainen, she was stormtrooper captain when we met. " Johann said and catched his breath " In the end, we fell love and ancestors gifted us with egg, Redhead was hatchling that came out. " Johann finished, Winston looked the Johann " What happened to mother? Did she ditch you? " gorilla asked, johann shooked his head " No, she was killed during mission, no ones knows who or what killed her but I was left to alone to raise Redhead, I retired after Eve´s dead, I wanted to live more normal life. " Johann said, and sat down with sigh " My heart is broken and I have lost all hope. " he muttered, Genji looked Johann, sensed the grief inside the man " Your soul seek balance, let us help you find him and get him back. " Genji said, other team memebers looked the ninja " You can´t be serious, that thing tried to eat me and almost got thru from Reinhardt´s armor, how ya expect to find him and bring him back? " McCree asked, Soldier looked the cowboy " Jesse, the father here has lost all his hope, isn´t our job give hope for those who needs it? " Soldier asked, Jesse stayed silence for while " Never liked much to go into maws of death that tried to kill me once but I will help because it´s right thing to do. " McCree said, Johann smiled " Thank you McCree, I trust you. " he said, others accepted the new mission as McCree find Redhead and bring him back  
Meanwhile in Talon base Doomfist unloaded his anger to beat-up Redhead whose armor had been taken off so he was more vulnerable, dragon was threw in wall with force and collapsed on floor " My work is not done. " Talon leader said, Redhead stood up and glared him, Xigbar looked from aside the whole thing, Redhead tried to bite in Doomfist gauntlet but man was clever and grapped dragon from snout, Redhead struggled to get free " You… fucking… I tried to get… " Redhead muffled, man shooked his head and lifted him up " Talk to fist. " he said and slammed dragon on floor, Redhead shaked as Doomfist walked to his desk " You´re not bad, but not good either. " he said, Redhead stood up with groan, " I tried my best, and all you do is mock my attempts! " Redhead snarled and shooted earth missile toward the man, Doomfist reacted fast and used his gauntled to deflect missile back to Redhead, impact hit Redhead hard, flinging him on his back " One punch is all I need. " man said, Xigbar hurried toward his friend " Redhead? Are you okay? " Nobody asked, Redhead groaned of pain, handler glared the Talon leader who sat down on his chair " Only through conflict do we evolve. " Doomfist said calmy as Xigbar hepled Redhead stand " Yeah, thinking dragon as excellent solution to stop your little organization from screwing up. " Xigbar hissed and started to help Redhead out.  
Xigbar tried to use ice bag on Redhead´s bruises but dragon told him literally fuck off, handler felt bad because dragon´s self-esteem was torn down, Nobody sighed " Come on now buddy, it´s not that bad. " Xigbar said only to receive snarl from angry dragon " I. Said. Fuck. OFF! " he roared making handler back away until he nodded and left, Redhead wanted to be alone for now.


	41. Soldier 76

Soldier 76 had seen much during his live but seeing Talon use dragon as weapon that is his ally´s son was shocking new to take in. He wanted to help father, he wanted to help gain what he had lost, because what else they all had? Kid hadn´t been give to chance to refuse, he was forced to be brainwashed, it made Soldier feel disgusted toward Talon and its morals.  
When Soldier saw Arma viviente the first time, he was shocked and even scared, but nonetheless he fought Talon´s soldier bravery and even catched two scientist from stealing their stuff, but he didn´t have time to fight dragon himself, he would have love it, see something new for once.  
When he got chance to see dragon, armored one took his handler and helmet and then escaped into night, now Soldier 76 was wondering what Talon could do next?


	42. Ana Amari

Ana, the Overwatch´s finest sharpshooter never saw badness in anyone, she wanted to help those she could, even Redhead, after all her friend was father of Talon´s weapon.  
Being old meant that she had seen lot but Talon´s weapon was still suprising move to attack toward humanity, she wasn´t never see real dragon except Genji´s dragon but Talon´s was flesh and blood, she had to admire Schmidt´s fatherly behavior, he cared about his son, and now he was suffering from heartbreak.  
Whole thing made Ana feel sympathy toward griefing father who had lost his girlfriend to death and son to Talon, but she belived that they could get dragon back as long they stayed together.


	43. Genji Shimada

Genji Shimada, cybernetic ninja was suprised to see dragon that was pure flesh and blood, his dragon was spirit but still strong nonetheless. When he fought Redhead he was suprised that armored one could use wind as his advance to keep other away, ninja wanted to convert him to see wrongs in his actions but of course Talon´s brainwash was strong making dragon ignore it.  
Looking who dragon´s father suffered from heartbreak was making Genji feel same like he himself many years ago, it was sad how father was despaired to get his son back from Talon.  
Ninja felt hate toward Talon from what they had done, dragons were supposed to be free, let to fly freely without worries just like sparrow, swallow or eagle, without worries, but dragon´s chance feel freedom was taken away, Genji sweared that he would help dragon to get his freedom back and fly again.


	44. Jesse McCree

Jesse McCree former member of Deadlock gang, current Overwatch member never excepted dragon to attack them with Talon, cowboy had see dragon before but it was by Genji´s spirit dragon.  
Seeing father suffer made McCree sense of justice to arise making cowboy to want to help him even of he had to get to eaten by dragon, of course he was firstly afraid but he knew he needed to do right think, to give hope for others and to father.  
McCree had prevented dragon from eating Genji alive by flashing dragon to blind, it was luck to them that visor didn´t prevented blinding light but shooting armor was another thing, he had noticed that even they all attacked dragon, armor would´t falter, getting through was impossible to them.  
Fighting itself was almost ending in scorch for cowboy and to dragon´s allyes and enemies altogether, McCree wondered what kinda attack dragon was about do, maybe he would going to see it again if he got lucky, only time would tell them.


	45. Reinhardt Wilhelm

Reinhardt, one of oldest members of Overwatch wasn´t never been excepting to face real dragon during his lifetime but he did and it was great experience to him, it was still shock when Redhead had jumped on his back without warning, first time to meet dragon and it was quite honor to be even targeted by one. But dragon being with Talon was the worst thing in whole case.  
Seeing yellow german was making Reinhardt feel empathy toward grieving father, he did understanded the whole case so well, he would help to fight Talon and bring father´s son back so he could be helped.  
Dragons were mysterious and powerful creatures to Reinhardt, but Talon´s weapon didn´t give him much of trouble, it was disapointing the knight but it was great still but when dragon tried to melt thru the armor man started to understand that armored one wasn´t playing around or fooling but was seriously bloodthirsty and was ready to melt knight´s armor to get meal to himself but Reinhardt´s comrades did saved him from hungry dragon. Maybe they could get better fight next time.


	46. Winston

Winston the genetically engineered and super-intelligent gorilla was suprised when Redhead attacked him from behind, trying to bite gorilla to head but Ana luckily shot dragon off by shooting him at snout.  
Winston didn´t know how to deal the father´s grieving so he skipped it and focused to study dragon better as located his whereabouts, seeing dragon as weapon meaned that Talon had made new breakthrough in science to control minds of another creatures, Winston admired it but hated it still, to use free being to serve them as weapon.  
Winston had got worried when his best friend Tracer tried to fight dragon alone and she had got him even.  
Dragons being fantasy creatures and Winston being scientist made gorilla feel messed up how to deal something that was classified to not exist, maybe he would get to know another time.


	47. Tracer

Tracer the youngest member of Overwatch and cheeriest was excited when she saw Redhead in flesh for a first time, she had seen dragon but as spirit in Genji´s blade.  
Tracer, like Winston didn´t know ho to handle heartbroken father so she focused to train herself for next time to face dragon and Talon again.  
Tracer had experienced a lot things during in her life, she had witness the murder by Talon´s sniper, prevented Reaper and said sniper from stealing Talon leader´s gauntlet with Winston.  
What were the odds to see something new again?


	48. Mercy

Mercy, better known as Angela Ziegler Overwatch´s field medic didn´t take part to Talon´s attack but hided in control room to see how fight went, she yes saw dragon, how he fought making Mercy go back there to help other but she knew that she couldn´t get herself killed out there.  
Mercy had tried to ease grieving father´s sorrow but she felt that father could heal by getting his dearest back from Talon, Mercy promised to be there to help heal Redhead´s mind, when they could get him back.  
What she had seen from cameras was the way the dragon fought, mainly trying to bite others, Mercy thinked it as barbaric way to fight but yet she felt it fit to dragon, thought of it send shivers through doctor´s back, she knew it was wrong to think it was fitting to bite others but Talon´s weapon was brainwashed dragon and she had seen worse during Omnic crisis. Now they all had to wait moment when Talon would act again.


	49. Teaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra try to tease Redhead and learns something new about him...

Redhead was doing push-ups in living room as his handler was taking a nap, dragon hadn´t been in good mood since Doomfist beated him up, Redhead turned his watch when he heard somebody to walk in, it was Sombra.  
Redhead snorted and continued his exercise, hacker gave playful smirk " Don´t mind me. " she whistled, Redhead gave annoyed snarl, hacker gave fake gasp " You trying to be scary? " she asked with small tease in her voice, Redhead sighed " What do you think? I am busy to mind my own business. " Redhead said, Sombra chuckled and sat down " Asústame, panteón. " Sombra said, Redhead hissed and used his tail to pick hacker up from her foot " I can be nice. " hacker said, Redhead frowned and started to shake her all around until he dropped her down. Dragon smirked as Sombra tried to recover from dizziness " Good one. " hacker slurred and sat back to recover, her head was still spining, hacker looked the dragon who focused his training " you´re taking this very seriously. " she whispered to Redhead who turned his look to hers, Sombra smirked and put her finger on dragon´s snout " Boop. " she said and laughed, " Do you never stop bothering others? " Redhead asked, hacker shooked her head " I think you are over your head. " Sombra said, Redhead rolled his eyes and snorted " Tostón. " Redhead mocked making hacker stand up " Por qué eres pequeño… " hacker hissed, Redhead smirked and stood on his hind legs " Meterse con los mejores, morir como descanso. " Redhead said with grin, Sombra was frightened by dragon´s sharp fangs " I see you speak my language too, I didn´t expect nothing more from you. " hacker said, dragon shrugged " I speak human languages well enough to silence you feigling. " Redhead said and put his claws near hacker´s throat " If you don´t want to be cut by throat, you better not bother me ever, lo tienes hacker? " Redhead hissed, hacker gave thumb up " Cristal. " she answered.  
Redhead removed his claws, " Thank you. " dragon said making Sombra cross her arms " You´re easily impressed. " she said, Redhead gave harsh glare, turning around Redhead gave good smack to hacker by his tail " Just squishing the bug. " Redhead said with chuckle, hacker groaned and got up " Let´s not do that again. " Sombra whimpered, Redhead laughed " Serves your right hacker. " Redhead said and started flex his muscles " You need to learn behave, otherwise your blackmailing will lead you to your demise. " dragon said making hacker roll her eyes until he made Redhead´s Talon file to appear " If you hold information, you hold all the cards. " Sombra said, Redhead gasped " No... " he muttered making hacked smiles " Yes, I know all about you, you are in deep waters now, but I have deal to you. Don´t threat my life and I won´t tell anybody about your secrets. " Sombra told to dragon who snarled " Okay okay, just keep you bloody mouth shut. " dragon hissed, hacker booped dragon again " Very nice. " she said and left.  
Xigbar started to wake up with yawn and saw Redhead who was drinking water in peace " I take that you weren´t bothered. " Nobody said, Redhead put water bottle down " Nope, I am all okay. " dragon grinned, handler patted dragon´s back " Good, let´s go eat something. " Xigbar said and left, Redhead followed his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from spanish to English.  
> Asústame panteón.=Show me what you got.  
> Tostón.=Pest.  
> Por qué eres pequeño…=Why you little…  
> Meterse con los mejores, morir como descanso=Mess with best, die like rest.  
> Lo tienes hacker?=Got it hacker?  
> Cristal.=Crystal.  
> Translation from german to English.  
> Feigling.=Coward.


	50. Things are changing

Redhead was 56 years old purple dragon who had forgot his past, in dragon lifetime 56 was quite young but still old to humans. Dragon had felt started to feel this odd feeling that made him ram his horns to trees, Redhead was confused because he didn´t know what was wrong and there was no way in hell that he would ask help from Moira or Vexen, he despised both of them so he continued on ramming the trees and making some of fall.  
Ninth tree fell by Redhead´s horn ramming, dragon panted hardly " Fucking hell, it this ever going to stop? " he asked between pants and laid down and scratched his red scaled head " Uh, it´s been days, hopefully this will end soon enough before I demolish whole forest. " Redhead groaned as he started to use his hind leg to scratch himself.  
At night Redhead who had got his own room, couldn´t sleep, no matter what he tried no sleep would come to him, dragon groaned tiredly " Wha… How? Oh my god… " Redhead groaned, and sat edge of his bed and rubbed his head " I going to need some fresh air... " dragon slurred and opened the window and flied out.  
Redhead flied to otherside of forest, it was beautiful, small water with pond and fireflies flying around, Redhead looked around and walked forward " This place, I feel serenity… weird. " Redhead whispered until there was familiar voice came in " It feel it too buddy. " Redhead looked behind him and saw Xigbar " What are you doing here Xigbar? I thought you were asleep. " Redhead pointed out, Nobody walked closer " I have seen you acting weird, tell me about it. " handler responded, Redhead scratched his head " Well… I have had this odd feeling that I haven´t never been feeling, it had been driving me to ram my horns onto trees making some of them fall, all of this is been frustrating. " Redhead explained, Nobody looked the dragon like he was studying him, soon handler crossed his arms " Right, how many days? " Nobody asked, Redhead thinked for moment " Er... ten days or so. " dragon said, answer made Xigbar jaw drop wide open " TEN FUCKING DAYS?! AND YOU HAVEN`T TOLD TO ANYONE! " Xigbar shouted to dragon who backed away, " I am sorry, but you know I hate both Moira and Vexen. " Redhead whimpered, soon Xigbar had been calmed down " Any odd specific feelings? " Nobody asked, Redhead started to think again " I have felt attraction toward something I don´t know and some odd feeling tells me to fly somewhere, I am confused why it it so. " Redhead said, respond made Xigbar´s eye to go wide ( Dragon mating season! His instict is trying to lead him to Dragon Island! ) Xigbar thought, Redhead tilted his head " Are you okay buddy? " dragon asked making handler to flinch " Yeah, I think what´s wrong with you. " Xigbar said and cleared his voice " I think it it mating season, your body is going through sexual frustration, and your instict wants to lead you to mating grounds. " Xigbar explained, Redhead started feel paler that than usually " M-M-Ma-Mating season? " he stammered out, handler nodded " You was suppose to go in there to seek mate and continue on your family line but Talon would probably kill you and then me. "Xigbar said, Redhead shooked his head " I mean that I have no desire to find female, I haven´t even see one! " Redhead snarled to Xigbar " Okay, so what are then desiring then? " handler asked, Redhead leaned closer with hissing " You. " dragon hissed like snake with big grin making Nobody blush " M-M-Me?! You gotta be kidding me kid. " Xigbar said making dragon roar " Firstly I am not kid, I am 56, older than you and second do you want that I use my horns to fucking ram you to death? " Redhead roared making handler stumble down " Sorry, I haven´t read your files and I don´t wanna be rammed to death thank you. " Nobody panicked, Redhead snorted " That what I was thinking. Help your buddy will you? " dragon snarled, Xigbar felt embarrassed, he wanted help his friend because he had started feel that they were more than friends, and dragon didn´t even remembered his old dead mate creating open path to Xigbar without rivals. Redhead laid on his back patiently waiting Xigbar´s move, Nobody stared Redhead´s yellow tought chestplating, it was undamaged, Xigbar touched it but dragon didn´t react, yellow parts of body wouldn´t have nerve system, they were just bone, " Come Xigbar, what wrong? " dragon asked, Nobody took glance of dragon´s body " How I should exactly do this? " Xigbar asked, Redhead smirked. Before Nobody could react dragon pulled him to deep kiss, but still being careful to not bite, Xigbar could taste rotting meat in dragon´s fangs but dragon himself smelled like dragon fruit, dragon´s kiss was megalomaniac like, it didn´t took long until Xigbar surrounded to dragon until Xigbar had to break the kiss to breath " Your breath reeks, you know that dragon? " Xigbar teased making Redhead smirk " Sorry. Can you lend me that helping hand or not? " Redhead asked, Xigbar glanced behind himself and saw that dragon´s member was out, Nobody glanced back to Redhead and got off with hesitation, color was similar to body, it was purple, well dark purple like dragon´s eyes. Xigbar took advantage of situation and playfully he lightly touched the dragon´s member which was enough drive dragon crazy, Nobody smirked from reaction and made former leader to moan when he squeeshed the member, " If you tell me I´ll do whatever it is for you. " Xigbar whispered making Redhead put his paws on snout to keeps words from coming out, Nobody made dragon to tremble to breathing warm air to his dragonhood " Mmm mmm mm... " Redhead muffled out, Xigbar gave evil smirk and leaned closer the dragon " What was that? I can´t understand you with your paws on your snout. " Nobody said, Redhead removed his paws and lifted his upper body to whisper into his handler´s ear " Serve me. " Redhead hissed, handler kissed the dragon´s snout " As you wish. " Xigbar said, Redhead laid back to wait, Nobody had dragon under his grasp. Xigbar started firstly touching and then started to lick tip of dragon´s cock, flicking his tongue across it made dragon´s wings and tail to slam ground, finally handler took the whole thing in mouth " Aahhh... Xig.... " Redhead moaned as his wings and tail hit the ground, dragon never hadn´t mated and he never was in heat which was odd, because why now? Handler swallowed everything that super-soldier has to offer, Xigbar noticed that Redhead´s stuff had taste, taste of strawberry and plum, humans´s didn´t have that, were dragon that special that their nectar had taste matching to their scale colors, in Redhead´s case red and purple. As soon Redhead didn´t have anything to offer Nobody teleported back to still moaning dragon´s chest and kissed him making him taste himself, " You taste like strawberry and plum, do dragon´s nectar taste have connection to your color scheme? " handler asked, Redhead breathed heavily " Yes, it will be more pleasurable if it have taste of berries as exam, in my case strawberry and plum. " Redhead answered, Xigbar raised his eyebrow " How do you know? " he asked, Redhead smiled " Something just told me so. " Redhead said and laid back " God damn it Xigbar, you really now how to do your job. " Redhead joked and gave playful nudge " Anytime mate, I am your handler, I will help you as I can. " Xigbar said, Redhead sighed " Yeah, hell, I think I am going to still ram trees down. " dragon muttered, Nobody understanded that dragon wasn´t fully satisfied yet, Xigbar smiled and patted dragon´s head " Let´ handle that next night, morning sun will rise in couple hours, you want to get some rest do you? " Xigbar asked, Redhead nodded and got up weakly " Hop on, free flight back to base is open now. " Redhead said, handler walked to dragon who lowered his body just enough that Xigbar could climb up. As soon Nobody was on him Redhead took off into dawn.


	51. First glimpse of winter

Lone snowflake fell from skies, wind guiding it to Talon´s living weapon nostril making him sneeze " Ah... ah... ACHUU! " Redheah sneezed making fire come out, " Bless you. " said dark voice, dragon looked behind and saw Reaper walking toward him " Oh, you, never excepted a deadman to bless me. " Redhead wheezed, Reaper shrugged " Whatever, first glimpse of winter I see. " deadman muttered, Redhead pouted " How come you don´t get cold or feel it? " dragon asked, Reaper looked the dragon " I have devil´s own luck and I am very much death so I can´t feel nothing. " Reaper answered making Redhead roll his eyes " Right, I forgot you are death. " dragon said.  
Reaper looked the gray sky like was studying as more snowflakes fell down " Things are looking… grim… " Reaper noted making Redhead tilt his head " Why so? Soon ground will be all white, it´s not grim. " dragon said, Reaper shooked his head " Nevermind, you wouldn´t understand it anyway. " deadman said and turned into smoke leaving Redhead alone. As night fell over Talon base it was blizzarding harshly and it was cold, Xigbar used Redhead´s body as heater which didn´t seemed to bother the dragon that handler had fully satisfied few days ago. Nobody looked the dragon who was reading something " We should leave. " Xigbar said catching dragon´s attention " What? Leave? " Redhead asked, Xigbar sat up " We should leave Talon behind us Redhead, just two us, forget this. " handler said " I know that you have faked your own brainwash just so that torturing would end and you could get some inside information. " Xigbar continued making Redhead´s heart skip the beat " How you…? I.... FINE! Yes, I wanted to pain to end so I faked it and to steal information but you are with Talon, why you are againts them now?! " Redhead hissed, Xigbar took tight grip from dragon´s snout and kissed him " Because I care about you, brainwashed or not, you have done great job. " Xigbar said making dragon laugh " I needed excuse to kill my father, I have unfinished business to handle with him still." Redhead snarled at end, Nobody looked him " I see, but what about Brock? Aren´t you jealous that I...? " before Xigbar could finish his sentence Redhead cutted him off by putting claw on his lips " Shhh… it´s okay, I needed somebody do satisfy me, didn`t I? Plus, dragons can create harems so it wouldn´t be big deal even now. " Redhead explained making handler cross his arms " Ahaah, I see. But will we run away from Talon? " Xigbar asked, Redhead raised his eyebrow " What about Overwatch, SHIELD or goverment? " Redhead asked, " We will run away from all of them, I promise. " Nobody said making dragon smile " Thanks, I knew I can trust you and I still do. " Redhead cooed " We should in some point return in Dovan volcano to see if there is activity anymore, I could regain my leadership and you could be in second command. " Redhead whistled with smile, Xigbar returned smile with pat on dragon´s back " Sounds good, being in second command with you is honor. " Xigbar said and kissed the dragon´s snout. Soon Nobody felt cold again, leaning to dragon " Warm me up, I feel cold. " Xigbar whinned, Redhead sighed and laid on his side so Xigbar could lean on him " Thanks buddy. " handler purred, Redhead chuckled and watched out of window, winter had arrived to them.


	52. Runaway

At few night later of Xigbar´s and Redhead´s discussion they would finally run away from Talon, SHIELD, Overwatch and from everybody else. Handler waited the Redhead in darkness, it was cold and snowing more, soon Nobody saw red visor glowing in dark " You ready Xigbar? " Redhead asked, Nobody tilted his head " Why are you wearing your Talon armor? " Xigbar asked, Redhead lowered his head " If I regain my leadership meaning everybody are in Dovan volcano still, I put dragon HYDRA logo on Talon´s logos. " Redhead explained and Xigbar nodded " Okay, let´s get moving before anyone notices us. " handler whispered, Redhead nodded and they started the walk.  
Snow was crunching on each step Redhead and Xigbar took, they hoped no one would notice their disappeared but soon they heard yelling " There they are! Get them! " Redhead gasped " Talon soldiers! Xigbar run, I will hold them off! " Redhead shouted but Nobody shooked his head " No! I refuse, we´ll fight together! " Xigbar protested making Redhead snarl " For my ancestor´s sake Xigbar! Just go, after I have finished them I will catch up with you! " Redhead shouted, handler nodded and runned, Redhead looked him going but soon he saw Talon soldiers arrived, Redhead´s heart started to race, close enough to have heart attack but dragon pushed it away " I almost feel bad putting you down like a lizard… almost. " one soldier taunted armored dragon who responsed with hiss making nostrils emit smoke " Bring it on humans, I will show you how I punish morons. " he hissed.  
Soldiers started to shoot dragon, Redhead roared creating a wind aura and took off into air " Tsk tsk, I need to teach you thing or two. " Redhead smirked and fired powerful wind blast knocking soldiers out, Redhead laughed but it was cut soon when Talon´s hovercraft appeared over him " Of course, I forgot. " Redhead said as he landed and started to run as hovercraft started to shoot him " Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! " Redhead shouted, soon he saw Xigbar who was running. Redhead used his fangs to pick handler up and set on him on his back from speed " Redhead?! What´s wrong?! " Xigbar asked until he looked behing him " Yikes! Keep running Redhead, we have to get into forest! " Xigbar shouted, Redhead panted as he runned, soon there was blizzard coming in with harsh wind " Redhead, is this your doings? " Nobody asked, he knew that Redhead being purple dragon he could control weater if he wanted " No, I prayed ice dragon ancestor Blizzard´s and wind dragon ancestor Twister´s help! " Redhead answered, " They will keep Talon busy. " dragon continued as he runned.  
Soon Redhead and Xigbar arrived in forest and continued running, Redhead climbed up on rock into deeper of forest as wind and blizzard eased off.  
Later Redhead stopped his running and collapsed " Ugh... are I´m coming old? I feel like I am dying. " Redhead panted, Xigbar patted his armored shoulder " No, you may be super-soldier but your heart problems are cause of feeling. " he said and helped dragon get up " Now come on, I know the place where we can live in peace and be safe. " Nobody said, Redhead panted " Are you sure? Can I trust you? " he asked making Xigbar chuckle " As if, I am sure. " he said, Redhead started to felt tired " Hey, don´t doze up yet. " Xigbar pleaded but soon armored dragon fell asleep, even if Xigbar couldn´t see it because the visor he felt it, handler sighed " Fine, you deserve the rest, you got both us away from there. " he whispered as they continued on their traveling into dark nightly winter forest.


	53. Save

Redhead started to stir as he opened his eyes " Wha…? " dragon slurred and sat up with groan, he was in bedroom some sort, Redhead noticed that his armor had been removed until he gave mighty yawn making familiar voice come in " Well good morning sunshine. During your beauty nap I managed to get all kinda stuff to us. " Redhead looked to doorstep and he saw Xigbar " Xigbar? Uh... What? Where are we? " dragon as he tilted his head, Nobody walked to bed and sat down " Save, as I promised, this place was vacation place to one family until they stopped coming in here not long time ago. There is long traveling time to any city on feet. " Xigbar said and stroked the dragon cheek " Forest is filled with prey animals, I can use darkness to get place from another to get food and stuff but I think you will hunt your meal. " Xigbar said as Redhead rolled his eyes " Yeah, I do favor to hunt living prey when chance, you can get the food you like, I stay in deer, fish, squirrel, rabbit diet. " Redhead said until he groaned " Oh my head, thank for Chronicler it´s not my heart this time. " dragon said and spreaded his wings, " Where is my armor? " Redhead and Xigbar pointed to doorstep " in downstairs, made it easier to drag your half dead body in here. " Nobody answered and sat up " C´mon, let´s go down, I have dinner ready to us. " Xigbar said and lend his arm, Redhead smiled and used his three clawed paw to get the grasp from his handler´s hand " Thanks. " Redhead cooed going to downstair.  
Redhead was careful with stairs as he got up, Redhead saw large window, it was still snowing but not badly, delicious smell filled former leader and Talon´s weapon´s nostrils making him look behind him " What it is that you made Xig? " Redhead asked with sniff " Chicken legs and garlic potatoes to you, I made something else to myself. " Xigbar responded with smile " So, bon appetit. " he said, Redhead walked toward his meal, dragon sniffed his meal carefully and took small bite from chicken and small bite from garlic potatoes, handler looked how dragon studied his food.  
Redhead raised his head with snarl making Xigbar think that he hated it but soon he was suprised when Redhead started to guzzle the food down with drool coming out of his maw making him smile, he himself was eating soup, he knew that dragon needed to power to hunt his prey first so giving meal to regain dragon´s strength back was necessary.  
Later the two were lounging in big couch, Redhead was in sleep, whole situation made Xigbar happy, they were both free from Talon, they wouldn´t return in there anymore, they were save.


	54. Returning to Dovan volcano

A dark portal opened up in Dovan volcano, Xigbar and Redhead walking out, dragon looked around himself as Nobody wiped sweat from his forehead " Man, it´s must be nice to be home for once. " Xigbar said, Redhead runned off into entrance of base " Winter soldier! Strucker! Zemo! " Redhead called his follower looking around the now dark hangar " I am home! " dragon shouted and started to pant, Redhead sighed until he saw his old spear leaning to the wall, it had royal red handle, before spear tip there gold decoration that resembled the dragon wings and tip was long and it had gold dragon symbol on it " Xigbar, get that for me. " Redhead ordered and pointed to spear, Nobody nodded and runned to get spear. Redhead looked the hangar, it was once fillet with crates containing weapons for Talon, Xigbar handed the spear to Redhead " Thanks, I used this spear to fend off enemies when I wasn´t up to spill blood on myself. " Redhead told to handler until he started to run off deeper into base, " Redhead, wait! " Xigbar shouted after the former leader as he runned after himself. Redhead arrived in center of volcano, everything was silent and still, no dragons flying around like bees, no machines tipping metal to lava to make weapons, no nothing, just bubbling lava, smoke and ash flying around. Redhead sighed " So they have left, it´s all over to me. " dragon muttered as Xigbar walked to his side " Yeah, they have left. You aren´t the leader anymore I guess. " Nobody said, dragon´s cheek frills got lower " I am now former leader of that what kept earth in terror, I only keep going because I have still you. " Redhead muttered as he looked around again, soon there was tear forming up " This was my home, now it´s what it looked when I arrived in here to create my serum in peace. " Redhead explained, Xigbar nodded and patted the sad dragon´s back " It´s okay, you have new home in back in america, like man, you grew up in Manhattan and flied in here Siberia to terrorize the people. " Xigbar joked, Redhead snorted and used his paw to slap him to occipital " OW! What´s that was for?! " Nobody asked making dragon hiss " This isn´t joke, I have lost my leadership, Talon is after us and so on, everything is lost. " dragon said with hiss until he started to whimper " I lost everything because I killed my mate, it´s my fault… " dragon weeped, Xigbar hugged the former leader and weapon fell off " It´s okay, It wasn´t your fault. " he comforted the sad dragon who raised his head " Hrm… Let´s leave, I am done in here. " he said as he wiped the tear with his claw. Xigbar nodded and opened the portal, Redhead sighed and went it, Nobody looked around the place until he went in himself to go home, Dovan didn´t have any value to them anymore.


	55. Truth

After vising in Dovan volcano, Xigbar still went in there to get Redhead´s heart medicine, pants and black T-shirt to dragon. After returning from his stroll he saw dragon limping, Redhead had went to hunt and was limping empy-pawed, Xigbar runned toward him " Redhead, what happened? " Xigbar asked, Redhead groaned " Oww… I sprained my left ankle from my hind leg by tripping on log when I hunted down the deer. " Redhead groaned to response, Nobody nodded and started to assist the limping one to get inside " Oh relax Redhead, it´s only a sprain. You´ll be up and hunting again end of the week. " Xigbar said with smile, Redhead lowered his cheek frills " Doesn´t matter. My heart is problematic and even being super-soldier I hurt myself badly. " he muttered, handler smiled still " It´s not end of the world. " Nobody joked, Redhead shooked his head with sigh as Xigbar dragged him inside.  
Xigbar laid Redhead to couch to rest and started to check the sprained hind leg, Xigbar looked the pained dragon and sighed " Redhead, I need to tell you something. " Nobody said catching dragon´s attention " Yeah, what is it? " Redhead asked, Xigbar sat beside him " I haven´t always served Talon, before it I used to serve your mother as her elite sniper. " Xigbar explained making Redhead tilt his head " What happened? " he asked making Nobody sigh " I was exiled by her when she got to know I gave information to enemy. " he answered, it made Redhead´s heart race " I was filled with anger, I wanted revenge, Talon found me and offered a change of revenge, your father had fell love when it happened, they haven´t met during my service. " Xigbar told to dragon who was scared to hear rest of story " Before night of your hatch Talon attacked to your mother, I killed her by shooting her on back, ending her life. " he said and looked the dragon " I am sorry, I helped you so I could repay my debt of my actions. " he said and lowered his head " I hope you will eat me soon, I did wrong toward your mother and you. " he whimpered, Redhead stared the man who killed his mother he never knew.  
Xigbar closed his eye and waited his fate but he felt dragon´s snout nuzzling him " I don´t blame you, you have repayed yourself, proving yourself to be good man even if you don´t have heart. " Redhead cooed making Nobody raise his head " You mean you let me live? " he asked and dragon nodded " You are the best thing what I have now. " Redhead purred " You helped me out so many ways in Talon base. " dragon reminded him making Nobody smile again " I think you are true, by the way, your ankle prevents you no moving up so you are spending your nights downstairs. " Xigbar said, Redhead nodded with laugh " I see, I am so bad hunter so I kinda deserve this. " he joked and both laughed even if Redhead knew that his handler killed his mother.


	56. Pleasing the dragon

After tying Redhead´s strained ankle dragon had used his ice element to freeze it solid which Xigbar didn´t recommend but dragon had just hissed at him.  
Night had fell upon their safehouse, Redhead rested in couch and Xigbar was sleeping upstairs, Redhead´s strained leg was off ledge lazily, he couldn´t sleep, he thinked one song with silent hum.  
Xigbar wasn´t deep sleeper and silent song started to wake him  
: They say I´m fairy. :  
Xigbar groaned first, trying to ignore the voice  
: They say I´m not real. :  
More groaning.  
: I´m some odd newcomer. :  
More ignoring.  
: New resident so they say. :  
Curiousness started to arise but it wasn´t enough.  
: They say I´m gnome.  
More curiouness came in but not enough still.  
: I´m not flesh and blood. :  
Curiouness started to come in but Xigbar didn´t want to open his eye.  
: I have witch powers :  
Xigbar started to stir but closed his eye again.  
: "Wizard seer", they say. :  
Xigbar stirred this time and even kept it open.  
: But although I belive in miracles, I can´t do magic. :  
Xigbar sat bed´s edge and flexed his muscles with yawn.  
: When I´m hurt. :  
Xigbar stood up and started to head downstairs.  
: When knives turn in my heart. :  
Xigbar listened the song carefully.  
: I´m shankin like anyone.  
Xigbar started to peek from corner.  
: Human, mortal. :  
Xigbar listened the dragon´s singing.  
: If this ends, if tonight love ends. I´ll break down like anyone.  
Xigbar hummed silently.  
Human, mortal. Mortal. :  
Xigbar sighed in end and started to walk toward singing dragon.  
: They say that earthly worries don´t trouble me at all, they talk about it eyes burning, secret knowledge surrounds me. :  
Xigbar looked Redhead, his eyes were close.  
: Although they see my tears but they won´t come hug me and it´s easy to say to children you must beware strangers. :  
Xigbar shooked his head, he started to realize what Redhead sang about, he sang how humans don´t trust him and think him as weird creature.  
Nobody shooked dragon to open his eyes " Err... Xigbar? I... Did I woke you up? " Redhead asked, Xigbar smiled " Uh... No, I came to see how are you doing. " he answered, Redhead sighed " I see, I can´t sleep. " dragon said making handler raise his eyebrow " Hrm… maybe I can help with that. " he said with smirk and teleported on dragon´s chest " Tell me, same issue like before? " he asked with same evil smile he gave to dragon back in forest, Redhead nodded, Xigbar looked behind and saw that dragon´s member was out " You seriously need to learn to control yourself. " Xigbar said and went lower of dragon´s body " Sooooo… you want me in or what? " he asked, Redhead glared him and it told to handler what he wanted, former leader always knew what he wanted " As you wish boss. " Xigbar teased Redhead calling him boss, taking off his jeans and underwear Nobody started to get inside the dragon. Redhead found himself moaning and purring as Xigbar pleased him, his tail swinged fast, Nobody kept perfect rhyme so he wouldn´t hurt other. Redhead hissed soundly and his fangs clenched together " Fuck. " dragon hissed as handler pleased him "Mnnhh, Xi-Xigbar... " Redhead moaned of pleasure until there was loud scream of release. Xigbar moaned of pleasure " Nnnh, Redhead. " he purred as he released and pulled out, Redhead´s tail stopped swinging as Xigbar but his underwear on, Redhead nuzzled his handler " I love you Xig. " Redhead purred making Xigbar kiss his snout " I love you too hothead. " Xigbar said, Redhead gave small laugh from calling him hothead. Redhead took few beta blocker pills that Xigbar gave him after their session, Nobody looked the frozen ankle " Is dragon´s ice unmeltable? " he asked, Redhead nodded " Yes, only dragon´s fire can melt the ice. " he answered and yawned " Good night Xigbar... " Redhead slurred until he fell asleep, sight made Xigbar smile, leaning down he kissed dragon´s cheek frill, putting on the jeans Xigbar teleported back to bedroom continue on his rest too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song was translation from finnish song called Kuolevainen=Mortal sang by Johanna Kurkela.


	57. Claiming him

Xigbar and Redhead had made agreement that Redhead can try his attempt get in him, without killing him of course. Pair entered in bedroom, Redhead´s ankle had healed quickly as Xigbar excepted, Xigbar looked the dragon " You sure you want me to do this? " Redhead asked with lowering his head, Xigbar nodded " Yeah, I have taken quite pouding from you so you getting in me would be least life threating thing for sure. " he said, Redhead raised his eyebrow " Very well, take off your clothes, go in bed and bend over. " Redhead ordered his handler, they made promise that if Redhead manages to claim him as his mate he wouldn´t be longer his handler.  
Xigbar did as was told, he removed his clothes, went in bed and bend over, Redhead grinned and towered him, his paw touched the scarred back carefully not to hurt him, Xigbar started to pout " Hurry up boss, aren´t you coming? " he asked, Redhead nuzzled his snout againts his cheek " When you started to be impatient? " Redhead asked making Xigbar laught " Impatient? Me? As if. " he said and waited still.  
Redhead focused to guide his dragonhood in Xigbar, soon he got it and it send vibration through Nobody´s body, " I hope you are ready old man. " Redhead said, Xigbar pouted again " Aren´t you older than me like you said? " he grunted, Redhead gave playful nudge with purr. Redhead started slowly with thrusts, he was larger and stronger but it made Xigbar moan of pleasure " Man, you dragons are good doing your job. " he moaned, Redhead rolled his eyes " Whatever, by the way, I want to know one thing. How did my mother looked like? " he asked, Nobody thinked it " She was smaller because she was younger than me or you, she was on her 14th when she exiled me, she had brow hair but same kinda head shape and chest, horns and spine spikes were too, she didn´t have wings and fore paws separatley but together, giving her wyvern look, most of the time she worn metallic claws on her natural ones. " Xigbar told to him, Redhead nodded and continued his thrusting now bit harder making Nobody moan, Redhead was driven by lust making him thrust even stronger making Xigbar moan louder. Redhead purred and bit him between neck and shoulder to mark him " Ahaah… marking me, I see… " Xigbar moaned as Redhead licked the blood from his fangs, " I never claimed Brock so I will do it now. " Redhead purred, dragon started to hiss from lust making him use his three clawed paw to grasp from Xigbar´s hair and pulling it still gently not wanting to release his ponytail or damage his most vulnerable spot, Xigbar started to feel coming closer of goal " Redhead! " he shouted, Redhead snorted and thrusted harder, Redhead´s internal flame made his body warmer but his spine spikes storing moist he shake them releasing the water in body and cooling the body.  
Emotions had overcome both human and dragon, it felt good, something that was hard to belive because start to them both was rought in start in Talon´s base. Redhead gave loud roar of pure pleasure when he released in Xigbar making Nobody scream almost from pain, Redhead snarled as he pulled off, collapsing beside the Nobody " It... felt… good… " Xigbar moaned and stroked the dragon who just purred " Yeah, you aren´t my handler anymore but mate now. " he purred, he wasn´t panting because being super-soldier this wasn´t hard case.  
Xigbar kissed the Redhead gently and nuzzled closer " You are quite creature, don´t you think? " he asked, Redhead grunted softly, Xigbar looked him, dragon was asleep already, Nobody shrugged and and laid down to go to sleep himself too.


	58. Anger of Talon

News about Redhead´s and Xigbar´s escape carried to Doomfist´s ears, other members were called to his office, " So dragon and handler had left us? " he asked, Sombra shrugged " It seems that letting him keep his ´free´will wasn´t good idead, Akande. " Sombra said and chuckled making Reaper grunt " I can track them down and kill them. " deadman said but Moira shooked her head " No, kill Xigbar and bring dragon to us. Me and mr. Vexen can make him forget all of this and get rid of his ´free´will. " she said and Nobody nodded.  
Widowmaker stared the other members and sighed " You really all think that you can take down Talon´s second best sniper and super-soldier dragon all by yourself? " she asked coldly making Doomfist rise his eyebrow " Remember your place. We will find them, kill handler and bring dragon back to us. " Doomfist said, Sombra glance his as she looked the files " I´m guessing theres´s no chance we can take care of this quietly, is there? " she asked as she closed the file, Talon leader shrugged " I don´t care, Xigbar is dead and Redhead is doomed forever. " he said " Now go, seek them out! " he ordered. Reaper, Moira and Vexen used their skills to leave the room quietly and Sombra and Widowmaker walked out, leaving Talon´s leader alone.  
After some time leader walked to the window, he knew that they were out somewhere " You can´t hide from us forever. " he muttered, no one can´t hide from Talon.


	59. Luck for Overwatch

As Talon had started to seek escapers Overwatch had get clues where they might be right now, Winston had called Reinhardt, Johann, McCree and Genji, all of them sat down waiting what Winston had to tell them " Okay, everyone, I called you because I might have find Redhead´s whereabouts. I used scales that he left behind from attack. " gorilla said, johann looked the others " Where is he? " Schmidt asked, Winston lifted his glasses " Somewhere in Montana, deep in forest, it´s odd because there is no Talon base at all. " he said, Reinhardt looked the gorilla " Ah, let´s just go in there and see what he got. " he said, man was ready to go but Winston shooked his head " Don´t be hasty Reinhardt, we have to prepare first before going after him otherwise he will melt your armor and you don´t want it, do you? " he asked making knight shook his head, Genji nodded slightly " You are right, we have to prepared for coming, he may be a bitter from last time, no dragon´shall forget how they lose, they will always remember. " he said, McCree rolled his eyes " Like we have chance, he will kill us in spot. " cowboy said only receiving harsh glare from Schmidt " I am ready to try, I have made my choice. " he hissed to cowboy who started to shake " Alright, alright, I understand you, no need to get angry. " McCree panicked making Schmidt sigh, he stood up " I am done here, do what it takes. " he said left, leaving others to room.  
Johann walked in hallway, he didn´t wanted to hurt Redhead, he made promise to himself that he wouldn´t do it, but was there any other choice to him? No, there wasn´t much to given, Schmidt sighed, he had to break his promise to reclaim his son back, even if it mean he had to die.


	60. You may have forgot me but I want you to be happy

Redhead woke up dark, in same darkness as before, dragon looked around him until he saw his old mate " Brock. " Redhead said simply, Brock crossed his arms " I see you have found new mate, I am nothing to you are I? " he asked and looked away, Redhead lowered his cheek frills and head " I am sorry, I haven´t been trustful but it how dragons are, we form harems. " he muttered. Rumlow grunted to his former boss " Dragons are liars and untrusworthy like you. he said, Redhead whimpered " I wasn´t my fault, mating season drove me crazy. " he whimpered " And stuff happened. " he finished, Brock started to look him " You say that heat made you go crazy? " he asked and Redhead nodded.  
Rumlow sighed and walked to dragon who kept his head low, dragon was shaking of fear, Brock cupped dragon´s chin from beard spike " I see boss, and I am not judging you, it´s you kind way. I couldn´t just understand, I am sorry boss. " Brock whispered to him making dragon raise his head " You aren´t mad? " he asked with tilt of head, Brock gave gentle smile and pecked his snout " You may have forgot me but I want you to be happy. " he said as he nuzzled his head making Redhead purr " Thank you Brock, I will not forgot you, I can´s do such thing. " he purred until Brock backed away " I know, you dragons can´t forgot somebody who they care about deeply. " he said, Redhead smiled " I faked my brainwash, so I didn´t forgot you. " he said.  
There was silence between two until Brock started to walk away " Until next time boss, I will wait for you. " he said making Redhead flinch " What? No, you can´t mean that I- " he whimpered but soon there was bright light front of his eyes.  
Redhead stirred and saw that he was in bedroom, Xigbar sleeping beside him, Redhead sighed " Until dead do us apart, right Redhead, like youu have chance, you wil end in hell. " he muttered until tears started to rise " Ich war schlecht… " he whispered " Aber ich werde gut sein. "he continued " Wenn sie mir eine chance geben könnten. " he finished as tear fell down. Redhead heard soon Nobody´s groaning, he was about to wake up, Xigbar stirred his eye to see Redhead who looked slightly unhappy " Redhead? What´s wrong? " he asked making Redhead watch him " Good morning Xigbar, it´s nothing, I am fine. " he said but Xigbar didn´t took it " I swear I could hear you to speal german, you aren´t happy. " he said, Redhead sighed and laid his head on Nobody´s chest, Xigbar firstly didn´t reacted his mate acting but soon he started to stroke him gently " Did… you saw him? " Nobody asked, Redhead gave sound meaning yes. Nobody knew that dragon was in conflict with himself, not wanting let his old mate go but he still wanted to let go, it was messy mixture, Xigbar noticed that Redhead weeped, Nobody wiped dragon´s tears " Hush now Redhead, you will meet him again, I promise. " he hushed making Redhead lift his head " You sure? I don´t want to be alone when I am goner. " said, Xigbar nodded " Yes, I know it, you aren´t bad, you never have been. " he said, it made Redhead smile " Thank you. " dragon said and nuzzled his head againts Xigbar´s neck, Nobody smiled widely and embraced him " No problem mate. " he said, Redhead was good by his heart, Xigbar trusted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from german to English.  
> Ich war schlecht…=I have been bad…  
> Aber ich werde gut sein.=But I´ll be good.  
> Wenn sie mir eine chance geben könnten.=If they could give me a chance.


	61. Found

It was calm winter afternoon to Redhead and Xigbar, they lounged on couch lazily, Xigbar was napping but Redhead felt restless, like something was wrong. Dragon sniffed the air that carried from outside, when Redhead got the familiar scent he runned from couch to get his armor and spear, it made Xigbar fell on floor " REDHEAD?! WHAT`S WRONG WITH YOU?! " Nobody asked angrily but Redhead didn´t answered anything, putting on his armor and taking his spear he runned out " We got Overwatch on our tails! " he said and flied off, Xigbar runned out to see dragon vanishing to thin air.  
Overwatch had send Reinhardt, Genji and Winston to get Redhead back, they were walking in winter forest, there was utter silence between forest and team. Redhead spied them from trees which shrouded him well enough and being still and quiet made him being spotted hard. Genji walked toward his hiding place, dragon was still and silent, he had to wait right moment.  
As Genji walked under the dragon Redhead dropped down, trying to crush him, ninja got away in time and called others. Redhead looked behind him as knight and gorilla came to him " You are coming with us! " Winston said, Redhead snorted and jumped up to get his spear fast and landed back with grin " Bring it on, ape. " dragon said and tried to impale him but got hit by Reinhardt´s hammer which hit his waist area, Redhead didnt let go of spear and used hit to get on his feet fast, Genji threw his shurikens which bounced off from dragon´s armor making dragon to laught " Pathetic. " he laughed and used his spear to pole vault above ninja and then slash his chest but missed, before he hit ground he used his wings to gain more ground " Phew, that was close. " he panted.  
Winston jumped on dragon who tried to stay airborn " Let go of me you moron, I can´t carry both us! " he hissed and used his fire to fend of gorilla, Winston jumped off dragon who shooked his body " If you stop resisting now, we won´t hurt you. " Winston said, Redhead roared and dived toward to gorilla as attempt to impale him, Winston dodged it making dragon stumble down, hitting many trees and sliding down small hill, Redhead groaned of pain, he saw his spear laying away from him, dragon got up and started to run toward it but Winston jumped on him, Redhead used his super strength to try keep himself standing as he struggled to get him off his back.  
Redhead grapped Winston from his arm and threw him off, Redhead breathed heavily but couldn´t react in time when Reinhardt hit him again, on his armored head, hit made half of the bright red visor to break, revealing his eye. Dragon panted heavily and runned to his spear, performing his pole vault and hit knight´s armored head, Redhead dodged his hammer´s attacks and breathed out white smoke and vanished in it with laught.  
Team created circle, trying to spot vanished dragon, soon there was odd red dust with yellow sparkles forming up " Uh, guys? " Genji asked, before any of them could react, Redhead appeared behind them, he used his fangs to form spart and created explosion around him which made other fall back, Redhead laughted " Is that all? Come on! I haven´t fought anything this good before. " he said with wide grin, Winston looked his eye, there was hint of madness in it as bloodthirst too, Redhead looked the gorilla " I got your scent on me, you are my next big meal. " he said and jumped on gorilla´s back, trying to bite his head, Winston acted fast and grabbed him from neck and then trew him throught many trees. Redhead panted heavily but fight felt so good, there was no way he would back away, he retrieved his spear and tried to impaled the gorilla, Winston grabbed from spear and tried to keep him from doing so, gorilla felt despaired and entered in primal rage which made Redhread back away, dragon stared him, he did regonized it, it reminded it as his own loss control. Redhead closed his eyes, taking off his helmet.  
Redhead opened his eyes, they were now reptilian like, Redhead gave loud roar that made trees shake of force, both started to bite each other but dragon´s armor was hard to get throught, Redhead lifted gorilla up from neck and threw him away with force, Redhead snarled and started to circled him but he got hit by shurikens. Redhead attacked to Genji with anger and fury, he used ancient methods to kill pesky and fast ninja who finally pulled his katana out " Ryujin no ken won kurae! " Genji shouted as ancient chinese dragon appeared to circle the blade, Redhead gave ancient roar on his own, dodging every attack ninja tried to land on him, using his ice element he froze the snow making ninja trip over.  
Redhead hissed as he picked up the katana and threw it away, he used his tail to pick Genji up from waist and and started to smash him on icy ground with force, ninja screamed of pain, Redhead was about land finishing smash but Reinhardt rushed on him making him drop ninja. Redhead got out of rush and jumped off, panting heavily, his instict started to wear off, his pupils returned to normal " Damn, I was so close. " he panted, trio looked the dragon. Redhead took off into air and started to twirl around wildly, gathering blue flame around his armored body and until he landed with force and releasing the fire and heat which made ground melt, trees to burn and heroes to stumbble down by powerful wind that came with it.  
As attack ended and heroes were on their backs, Redhead runned off as he grabbed his spear and helmet, he didn´t got far when he got shot by McCree " Are ya tryin´ to escape? No way. " cowboy said, Redhead snarled and tried to impale him, McCree dodged it and shot him few times to chest area " C´mon Redhead, we don´t wanna hurt ya! " he shouted but Redhead gave him smack from his armored tail making McCree drop his Peacekeeper. Before cowboy could get his revolver back Redhead jumped on him, placing his paw on his head " You are least challenging foe to me, you are only to pest. " he whispered, before Redhead could land killing blow Winston tackled him down and started to punch him until threw him on rocky wall, Redhead panted heavily, he didn´t have any juice to fight any longer.  
As team walked closer Xigbar jumped down to his mate " Stay away from us! " Nobody shouted to team making them flinch, Genji looked the Nobody " You were there, in Gibraltar. " he said as Xigbar looked his tired mate " Yes, I was, I was his handler but not anymore. We left Talon, Redhead had faked his brainwash to gather information but now we want to live in peace. " Nobody responded as dragon whimpered of pain, McCree looked them " I should have know that he would do it, but we have to bring him in. " cowboy said, Xigbar sighed " Well, I don´t think we have choice, I will come with him. " he said, team looked each others until they nodded from agreement, Xigbar sighed again and helped Redhead to get up and started to follow them, Redhead used his tail to pick his spear up.  
Redhead whimpered which got Xigbar´s attention " Hey, it´s okay Redhead, they won´t hurt you. " he cooed, but it made both sad because they have been found.


	62. Prisoners of Overwatch

Redhead laid in cell´s bed where Overwatch put him in, Xigbar was seperated from him and it made dragon mad that he had to be tranquilize.  
Redhead was angry to all, to himself, to his father, to Overwatch, to Talon and to Rusk. Dragon rolled to his side as his door opened, but turned his head when he heard familiar voice " Are you feeling lonely? " voice asked, Redhead saw Xigbar who smiled to dragon " We fucked up nicely, didn´t we? " Redhead asked making Nobody laught " Heheheh… yeah, we did, we are now their prisoners. Sadly. " he said and sat next to dragon and took his paw " I never thought that this would happen to us, I should have come sooner, I am sorry. " Xigbar said, Redhead nuzzled his snout againts the Nobody´s forehead " It´s okay, I was going to get my tail kicked in the end. " he whispered to his hear, Xigbar looked the dragon " But you are still angry. " he pointed out, Redhead nodded " Yeah, I know, but as long I get to be with you, I am happy. " he said making Nobody smile and laid on his scaly side " You know… I never thought we would come this far, enemies to friends and from friends to mates, Isn´t wonderful? " he asked with purr.  
Redhead laid his head down " I suppose it is. " he muttered, they were both tired, " I am still so damn bitter to my father, I will never forget him about this outrage. " he said with hiss until Xigbar stroked his snout " I talked with him before I came here, he wants to help you, so don´t be mad at him. Yes, I know he threw glass on your face but it was only way to him get you to leave and work as self-defense. " he said making dragon sigh " I suppose, I haven´t been good boy to him, I kill, I kill, I take and kill and never give. It´s never ending cycle. " he muttered making Xigbar raise his eyebrow " It´s not if you let him help you, you aren´t bad dragon, we forced you to serve us. " he responded and looked the dragon in eyes " Will you let him or will you suffer from consequences? " he asked, Redhead looked him to his yellow eye, it was breathtaking.  
Redhead didn´t response but didn´t turn away either, he was unsure about whole thing, he didn´t felt whole at all. Xigbar sighed, he knew what he was thinking, " I know you are unsure, but you will know in one day. " he said and laid his head on dragon´s scaly neck " You don´t need to worry about it now. " he said making Redhead sigh.  
Some time later Redhead raised his head " By the way, what happened to my armor and spear? " he asked making Xigbar lift his head " Uh... your armor has been destroyed and your spear is put behind the locks. " he answered making dragon pout " I see, at least I don´t need to use it anymore, Talon´s logos were horrible reminder of my past in there. " he said with snarl " They shall pay from what they did. " he hissed but calmed down when Xigbar stroked his head, laying his head down with purr he would feel himself calming down, Redhead felt tired, so tired. He closed his eyes, maybe there was pleasant dreams waiting for him.


	63. Do you trust me?

Redhead woke up when his cell door opened and his father walked in " You. " Redhead hissed and sat up, Johann didn´t stir but gave look that he pity his son and sighed " Son , I know you are angry at me from throwing glass at your face but I had to get you to leave. " he said but received snarl from dragon " I don´t care, you weren´t helping me when they took me! " he said with angry as he spreaded his wings. Johann walked closer but not too close " I know, I am sorry that I didn´t help you. " he apolized but dragon snorted " Liar, you always lie, just like before meeting my mother and she used to lie, did she? " dragon hissed making Johann shook his head " No! God almighty no! She never lied, and yes. I used to lie to others but not anymore, I chanced when I met her and she warmed my heart. " he panicked, dragon gave doubful look " How I can trust you anymore father? All of you hurt me. " Redhead spatted. He hissed " And by the way, mother and I were right, Rusk isn´t good, he is with Talon! " Redhead shouted making Johann gasp " Dell Rusk is with Talon? Prime minister himself? " he asked and dragon nodded.  
Johann sighed " You and mother were then right, he isn´t good, and others didn´t belive you two. " he said and took something from his jacket, Redhead´s plushie " But still, I want you to trust me. Just think about those years I raised you on my own. " he said and handed plushie to Redhead and stroked his head gently " Just belive me in this one. " he said and leaved.  
Redhead looked the plushie, it had same scent as in Arkham, this time it wasn´t easing him but made him mad, yet Redhead didn´t throw it away but hold it tight, it was his only comfort now on.  
50 year earlier Redhead was on his 6th and his father had gift to him " Redhead, I have present to you. " Johann called him, his voice was very kind and loving making dragon run on with speed " What did you got father? Show me! Show me! " young Redhead begged, his voice sounding so young and lively. johann smiled and showed him dragon plushie " Happy birthday son. " he said, Redhead gave squel of happiness and took the plushie and hugged his father tightly " Thank you father! " he said making Johann smile and lifted him up " I am glad you like it. " he said, Redhead smiled " But you know what is best gift? " he asked, Johann raised his eyebrow " What? " he asked and received other tight hug from his son " You, you are best fahter I could never ask. " he said, it had made dragon´s father happy on that day.  
48 year ealier Redhead was on his 10th as he returned home from school with tears, he had been beaten again by his bullies, " Father... " Redhead weeped making Johann rush to him " They beated you up again? " he asked with worry, young Redhead nodded, johann sighed " Come, let´s clean you up. " he said and Redhead followed.  
Johann cleaned his bruises and scars " Why didn´t you fought back? " he asked, Redhead cried " I tried but they restrained me. " he cried out, " Then why wouldn´t you tell you teacher? " he asked, Redhead lowered his head with shook " She won´t belive because I am not human. " he sobbed making Johann feel hopeless about the whole thing.  
38 year earlier Redhead was on his 18th, he had killed his bullies secretly, he has been bitter to them but it didn´t made him a monster he was novadays.  
Redhead sighed, his life had been hard only because he was purple dragon, a dragon. Redhead looked the plushie, it was still untorn and fine after 50 year, Redhead let tear fall down " How in world this came to this? " he asked and laid down " I deserve this than anything more. " he sobbed and closed his eyes.


	64. Not sick just misunderstood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PATIENT NAME: Redhead Schmidt-Huohvanainen.  
> DATE OF BIRTH: 12.7.2029.  
> DIAGNOSIS: Aggression and attempts to bite others, trust issues.  
> DOCTOR´S NOTES: Patient had said he isn´t sick but just misunderstood, he had been been beated up by his bullies in his past.

Anglea Ziegler was afraid to meet Redhead for first time, she had ordered his straitjacket in Gibraltar. Redhead stepped in with harsh glare wrote in his face " Greetings mr. Redhead, I am doctor Angela Ziegler, I hope you would cooperate well when you are here. " she said but received only snarl from him, dragon sat down " Whatever doc, why I am here in Overwatch base? I was suppose to be free with Xigbar. " he hissed to Angela who sat down to her chair " Because you are sick. " she said, Redhead snorted " But for my safety, do put this straitjacket on. " she said and gave to Redhead who snorted again " Hrmph! I am not sick, just misunderstood. " he said as he put in even he didn´t wanted to.  
Doctor looked the dragon for while like she was studying him, dragon sat in his place restrained, Angela sighed " You say you are just misunderstood, but how you explain then that you have killed and ruined so many people lives, killed your old mate, guards in Arkham and generally? " she asked, Redhead smiled " Oh, that´s simple, Talon made me do it. They wanted me to make weapons to them and I needed metal to do it, I had to steal it from others. I didn´t want to but they threated to kill my father if I didn´t, I didn´t have any other choice. " he said " Even now I feel anger toward them, they ruined my own life. " he hissed until he glanced back to doctor " And being captured by Overwatch was last straw! " he shouted and used his hind legs to jump on doctor who dodged it, Redhead tried to bite her but Angela used tranquilizer to calm dragon down, Redhead staggered back with hiss, doctor felt bad to dragon, he hadn´t no clue where to go, how to feel or to behave, Talon had ruined him and took away everything from him, he didn´t trust to anyone except to Xigbar, his current mate.  
Redhead collapsed on floor by tranquilizer´s effect, but it wasn´t strong enough to black him out, dragon shook slightly, he hated his life, his pride was gone, there was nothing left to him fight for except his mate but still. Ziegler sighed and took look of reports from Arkham " These say you were bullied in school, why? " doctor asked, Redhead chuckled weakly " Because I wasn´t human, they beated me almost every day, they said that I should die, but you know what? I killed them when I reached to maturity. " he responsed, Ziegler gasped " How could you do it? Why didn´t you tell your teacher? " she asked " She never listened me, only because I am different, I will never be a human. " he muttered " But who cares, they are gone and I am alive. " he said and stood up clumpsily " I have never given to chance to be part your world Ziegler, your kind ruined my life. " he said and walked closer " Only my mate can understand my pain, can you doc? " he asked as he leaned his head lower, Angela looked him in fear " I want to understand you, Leland and Strange tried it, but you dragons are so mysterious so we react easiest way to keep you away from us. " she said, Redhead hissed " I knew it, bullying young dragon and never giving him a chance, it all led in this. " he sighed " I have wished that you humans would give me chance but they life in distrust, not even trying. " he said as tear formed up " You humans don´t trust me because we dragons have told to be liars, thiefs and killers that doesn´t have brains to think. " he muttered, Angela sighed " I trust you, but your behavior is dangerous. " she said as she walked closer the dragon who backed away " Dangerous? Yes. Who fault is that? Humans. " he hissed and looked away " No one trusted me except my followers and my current mate, and maybe my father even. " he said and looked out of window " I was suppose to be free and carefree but I am here now, no escape from you. " he said and started to struggle to get his straitjacket off " I am done in here doc, I need fresh air for my ancestor´s sake. " he snarled as he took it off and threw it away " Until next time. " he hissed and left.  
Sea air, it always calmed Redhead, he watched the sunset, there was hint on freezing winter wind. Redhead looked his heart medicine pills, he sighed and put them on his maw, swallowing them. Soon someone offered drink to him " Cola? " voice asked, it was his mate Xigbar. Redhead smiled and took the drink " Thanks Xigbar. " Redhead said and opened the drink, he took the sip and leaned on his mate who flinched " You are such a softie, Xigbar. " Redhead whispered, Xigbar felt embarrassed " S-Shut up… " he stammered until he gave up to dragon gentle affection and took sip from his own drink, Redhead raised his head " Are I am just misunderstood dragon? " Redhead asked making Xigbar look him " Well…um… yes… no one have ever gave you a chance to prove yourself, have they? " Nobody answered, Redhead nodded and drinked some more. Soon both had to return inside to their cells when air got too cold both to them, even to great leader felt coldness.


	65. Dragon fruits

Redhead was sleeping in his cell until dark portal opened up and Xigbar appeared, Redhead yawned " Xig…? uh.. where did you…? " he slurred, Xigbar smiled and handed him a basket of dragon fruits " You never got to chance to harvest these so I went in Arkham and gathered these to you. " he said, Redhead stared the fruit for while " For me? " he asked, Nobody nodded.  
Redhead grinned and took two fruits, handing other to his mate who took it gladly. Xigbar sat next to dragon " You know, when I spoke with your father, I told to him that I killed your mother and that I served her before I did so. " he said, Redhead swallowed piece " How did he react? " dragon asked, Xigbar shrugged " First he was angry but when I told him that I am trying to fix my mistake by helping you, he calmed down. I think he understand these things very well. " he said, Redhead nodded " He does, he is wise man. " dragon said and finished the fruit.  
Redhead eated the dragon fruit slowly, he was in deep in his thoughts, Xigbar saw it clearly " Redhead? " he asked, Redhead flinched from his thoughts " Oh, sorry Xigbar, I thinked this old phrase that goes like this: When the prison doors are opened, the real dragon will fly out. " Redhead said making Xigbar tilt his head in confusion " What that suppose to mean? " he asked, Redhead chuckled " When there is chance to us to escape the real dragon like me will fly out with you. " he said and swallowed the rest of fruit.  
Xigbar took second last fruit and Redhead took final one with sigh " Why you gave the dragon fruit seed jar to me? " Redhead before Xigbar could take the bite of fruit " I... your mother used to eat these fruits alot, he grew the fruits in her bedroom and ate when they were ready to be pick-up. " Xigbar answered, Redhead smiled " That explain why I love these so much! " he grinned and took the bite of fruit, Xigbar smiled too and hugged the dragon " You are good choice of mate Redhead. " Nobody said, Redhead rubbed his snout againts Xigbar´s head " I know. " he purred and finished the fruit quickly after Xigbar did too. Basket was empty but stomach were filled.


	66. Ice and fire

Redheas allowed roam in Overwatch base in Gibraltar, even in outside in fresh air, dragon walked near of launching area, there was few snowflakes falling from sky, the winter was about the catch the base and Gibraltar. Redhead in accident breathed the snowflake and sneezed it out with small amount fire " Bless you. " said too familiar voice, Redhead flinched and started to look around until dark portal appeared above of him " I see you found yourself at better place to hide, yet I knew you would be here. " voice said, Redhead hissed " Vexen. " he hissed to Nobody " Hrm, I should have made sure that you are surely on our control, oh well, you can´t always be a winner. " he said, Redhead glared him harshly " You or Talon won´t have me anymore, Overwatch will least make sure of that you filthy Nobody! " Redhead shouted making the scientist laught " Oh but you see that we have big plaints to get you back. " he said and jumped down " Redhead… a question, then for you. " he said as Redhead lowered his upper body and spreaded his wings with smoke coming out from his nostrils " Your feelings for Brock or feelings for Xigbar, which of the two of these is more real, I wonder. " he said making Redhead snarl of frustration " Both of them of course! Brock was very close worker to me and Xigbar has been open to me, telling about what Talon did to my mother, he cares about me more than anyone in Talon. " he snarled and stood on his hind legs and licked his front paws " But if anything, I will send them a message! " dragon roared and leaped toward Nobody who used his shield to block the punch that left slime on it, soon it went of cracking it Redhead was astonished that shield was not destroyed so easily, Vexen smirked " I made some improvements so you wouldn´t destroy my weapon so easily. " Nobody said and ice fixed the shied, Redhead´s cheek frills lowered slightly as he backed away " Oh look, dragon is scared to fight. " he taunted dragon who snorted and licked his paws again " I will make you choke those words. " he hissed, Nobody smirked " You are just an experiment. " Nobody said, Redhead fired fire ball but Vexen teleported out of away " Disappointing. " he said, Redhead glanced back only receiving stunning hit to his face, Redhead staggered back for while until he recovered and started to punch slime on floor around Vexen, when first missed, he took quick side step and tried again, this time Nobody blocked it, hitting shield on Redhead´s chest.  
Slime exploded making Redhead almost collaps, dragon looked his chest, still unharmed. Redhead roared and covered his whole body with ice as there was blizzard coming in, Vexen looked around him " It´s true! You can control the weather! " he rejoiced but soon saw that dragon had vanished " Where…? " he muttered, soon wind blast came from sky hitting the Nobody hard on his back, Vexen saw black shadow fron of him hovering until it revealed to be Redhead as storm stopped like it never was there " Amazing, you are like they say. " Nobody said, Redhead landed on ground, his ice armor shined in sun light, Redhead started to spin rabildy like twister as ice covered him and ice spikes flew all directions. Vexen did his best to keep his distance but spikes either frozen him to his place or hit really hard, hindering his moving, as he got stuck by ice Redhead stopped " Now, how does it feels Vexen, being frozen by your own main element? " Redhead asked with smirk, Nobody used darkness to get free and vanished, Redhead gasped and looked around himself, trying to find him fast until he got hit hard by Nobody, his armor was shattered partly, Redhead hissed and shoot few fire balls to Nobody who almost got hit by one, Redhead used his body tempature to melt rest of the armor as he walked toward the Vexen " I don´t serve anyone except myself. " dragon said and took tight grip from Nobody coat " I should melt you to puddle but I will let you go, to tell Talons what you got. " he hissed and tossed the Vexen away, dragon walked away, he felt victorius.  
As Redhead walked away from launching pad Xigbar runned toward with his guns " Redhead, I saw how big blizzard came in and stopped quickly, what happened? " Xigbar asked, Redhead shrugged " Who knows, nature is weird. " he said and walked pass the Nobody, Xigbar runned next to him " And I thought you knew everything. " he said, Redhead didn´t responded and continued his walk, Talon wouldn´t get him back, he was free for his own rights.


	67. In dream

Xigbar woke in utter blackness, he looked around himself trying to see if there was anything to see. Nobody saw the man he knew in past " Brock Rumlow? " Nobody asked, man nodded " It´s been while Xigbar, I see you have kept my old my boss in good company. " Brock said with smile and walked closer " I know what you have done and I am not mad. I am glad that boss found someone who he can trust. " Brock said, Xigbar scratched his head " Well… I am flattered even if I shot Eve in back, I wonder why he he is not angry. " Nobody muttered, Brock sighed " Because… if you don´t know your mother then why would you try to avenge her? " Rumlow asked making Xigbar shrug " I don´t know, dragons are mysterious, yet, his father isn´t angry either. " he pointed out, Brock rubbed his chin " Hmm, maybe he isn´t angry if Redhead isn´t, he wants to give you chance like boss did. " Rumlow speculated until there was bright like between them " Ah, my friend wants to meet you already. " Brock said not letting Xigbar say anything as flash went on.  
This time Xigbar woke in somekinda space area, in stone platform, Nobody stood up and looked around then walked to the edge to look his surroundings more " Hello? Is anyone there? " Xigbar asked, soon strange voice responded " Don´t be frightened young Nobody, you are not alone. " voice said, it sounded so old, Xigbar´s heart skipped the beat " Who are? What is this place? " Nobody asked, " I have summoned you here so you might be warned. Talon is after your mate and dragon´s time is running out. " voice said as weird whispers filled the Xigbar´s surroundings, Nobody backed away, whispers starting to annoy him " Make it stop! " Xigbar shouted as time slowed down and whispers died out.  
Xigbar saw other platform far away and teleported on it as time started to move again normally " How that happened? " Nobody asked in confusion " Dragons like me or purple dragons like Redhead and Eveliina were gifted with ability to slow time itself, Redhead still can but he doesn´t use it so much, he is afraid to use so much that he will break laws of time. " voice said, Xigbar tilted his head " Okay... can you least tell me who are you? " Xigbar asked, " You shall know me as Chronicler, the last time dragon, come to the White isle in Dragon island, I need to speak with you. " Chronicler said and there was bright flash again.  
Xigbar woke up in his cell, it was small hours, Nobody groaned " Uh... White isle in Dragon island...? Got it... " he slurred and used to darkness to leaved, he wanted to see this last time dragon.


	68. Chronicler

Xigbar arrived in White isle, thanks to the Eve who once told him about the isle. Nobody walked to the temple, books were flying around and candles lighting his path as he walked deeper in temple.  
Xigbar saw big door being ajar, he pushed it open as entered in room, big hourglass stood middle of room " This is incredible, the entire history of dragon race, it´s looks like its all here. " Xigbar said until familiar voice came in " It is, well, mostly. " voice said as blue dragon with black robe and blue crystal walked toward the Nobody " Records in these books date back at time nearly. " dragon said, Xigbar was amazed " Chronicler. " he said simply, old dragon nodded " Yes Xigbar, it is I and I have been waiting for you. " Chronicler said " It wasn´t necessary evil, dragons are forced to behave like they do, humans slaughtered almost all dragons during time of ancestors, they survived and modern dragons have knowledge of the history to kill humans except if you befriend them like you or Johann have. " old dragon said, Xigbar nodded " Eve was good, and Redhead is too. " Nobody said, dragon walked pass him " I should tell about purple dragons, they aren´t ordinary, Redhead and Eveliina are too examples of their powers, Eve was very powerful, Redhead took it into whole new level, controlling Dovan volcano´s erruptions, weather when he wants and so on, you know it. " Chronicler said as book flied toward Xigbar " Take a look of this, this is Eve´s. " Chronicler said and Xigbar started to read ad look the pictures.  
There was old picture of Imperial taking away 3 years old Eve " You haven´t seen them before, have you? " Chronicler asked, Nobody looked shooked his head " Who are they? " Xigbar asked " It was Imperium who took Eve and raised her to be soldier in night she was on her 3th. " Chronicler explained " And when her fate was sealed. " Xigbar said, old dragon nodded " Yes, unfortunately. " he said and there was picture of young Eve tripping over " Oh how clumpsy she was first but then learned to walk like humans.  
Book flied away as it closed " You know rest of there story, do you? " Chronicler asked, Xigbar nodded once " Yes, but what about Redhead, what went wrong? " Xigbar asked, old dragon sighed and Redhead´s book flied to them " Xigbar, you must understand when he served Talon as gun dealer he was stressed and anger filled him, bubbling up like volcano, made to to serve them to protect his father. " Chronicler told him as they looked the picture of Redhead who roared toward the volcano, making it to errupt " His entire time of it was spending to stealing from humans, each victory bringing him closer and closer to the madness, to the point where his primal instict took control, he didn´t have anyother choice but do Talon´s bidding as they grew in their shadows. " Chronicler said " And when Talon returns to re-claim him he will be wiped out, no one can resist their power anymore. " old dragon said, Xigbar shooked his head " I don´t belive that. " Nobody said, Chronicler sighed " Xigbar let me tell you a another story. " old dragon said.  
Dark book opened up " There was once dragon long ago, who was just like any other purple dragon, he mastered all the elements, one day dark creatures corrupted him, making him abadond his race, his species, everything. Do you know any who was this dragon? " old dragon asked " It was Darkscale, first purple dragon. " Xigbar answered, Chronicler nodded " Yes, the very first, he commanded the dark creatures, each dragon has their own dark version of themself, Eve had her too, it was kept away very well and for Redhead has too, he has kept it away, so no dark creature would invade the earth and fill it with darkness. " old dragon said and book closed " Both dark creatures are strong, even stronger than their counterparts. " old dragon said, Xigbar crossed his arms " Talon has no chance, me and Redhead will kick their butts. " Xigbar said as dragon stood up " Very well then, I belive you can keep him safe like his father did too. " old dragon said and started to walk away " Purple dragons are earth´s guardians, if Redhead kicks the bucket it will take a long time until new worthty purple dragon would come in earth, other purple dragons in their village are not worth of it. " he said and leaved Nobody alone.  
Xigbar walked out of temple " So Talon is coming? Well, I will show them that they are stupid if they do. " he muttered, Xigbar sighed and used darkness to leave from White isle back to earth.  
Xigbar appeared in Redhead´s cell, Nobody looked the dragon who was in deep sleep, Redhead held his plushie tightly with smile. Xigbar sighed and knelt next to sleeping dragon, earth´s guardian wouldn´t go down so easily.


	69. You can´t take dragon

It was peaceful afternoon in Gibraltar, winter had arrived in there at last, Redhead and Xigbar were let in lounge to relax, Nobody gave soft massage to dragon´s back and tail, Mercy had suggested akupuntio but dragon had refused by saying humans don´t know about dragons anatomy.  
Redhead purred of relaxion as Xigbar massaged his stiff back, after some time there was alarm whick startled the super-soldier dragon, Redhead sniffed air and snarled " Talon is here! Xigbar get my spear! " Redhead hissed, Xigbar nodded and vanished.  
Redhead runned to hangar where they were, Redhead went higher to see better, maybe ambush even. Spear was offered to him " Thank you Xigbar. " Redhead said and pole vaulted into fight, Talon soldiers were caught off guard as dragon used his spear to either impale them or slash them, dragon used spear skillfully, Iron skull and other Overwatch joined in fight, Redhead created ice armor around himself, shots bounced off the armor as dragon killed soldiers off, his ice spiked tail did same, impaled and slashed the soldiers, when heavies came it started to cause problems to Redhead, he used his spear to deflect the shots but when they overhelmet him he had to get away, he used electricity to create large orb of thunder that electrified all the soldiers and heavies, Redhead´s armor was shattered by too heavy damage.  
Before Redhead couldn´t act Reaper started to shoot him, his shots shattered the armor even more. Redhead stumbbled down as armor was destroyed, " Stupid dragon. " Reaper said, Redhead hissed and got up " I am not a stupid dragon… " he hissed and took off " I AM LEADER OF DRAGON HYDRA! " dragon roared, curling into ball, gathering fire and blast around himself until he released with big blast which threw Reaper to wall, Redhead landed on ground, his body was on fire by super nova, he got startled when bulled passed front´of his eyes, Redhead saw that it was Widowmaker, Redhead laughed and used comet dash to get to sniper, she tried use venom mine to stop him but dragon absord the venom and breathed it on her and to Reaper, he laughed of enjoyiment, he went back to down and picked his spear up, Talon soldiers started to surround him, Redhead looked them, and runned off into base.  
Redhead saw that one area of base was lightless, dark even, Redhead heard solders coming and hid into dark to wait, soldiers walked in, carefully until Redhead jumped on them, grabbing one from feet and throwing him away with yell of fear, Redhead grabbed other one by helmet and smashed him on floor, dragon roared to ther one who was scared to dragon whose eyes were glowing in dark. Soldier started to shoot dragon but Redhead stopped him quickly by crushing the soldier on floor with his weight and then threw him away, Redhead used bubbles to slide between to soldier and smashed their heads to together. Redhead smirked " That´s was fun. " he said until black smoke passed near him, Redhead knew who it was, " Not again. " he whispered under his breath, Reaper appeared front of him with laught, Redhead snarled and leaped toward him one soldier took him back to floor with shocking grabble wire, other soldiers did same, electricity overhelmet dragon´s body, he roared of pain as he tried get free, Redhead closed his eyes and opened them again, soldier met his reptilian pupils this time, Redhead pulled the wired making soldiers to come to him, he bit their heads off, dragon closed his eyes and his pupils returned to normal " Huh, I think I am getting hold of this, sweet. " he said and jumped up, Reaper looked into dark ceiling until dragon jumped from there on him, topping the Reaper, dragon snarled and put spear tip on his throat " Good try Reaper but not good enough. " dragon hissed, before Redhead could react Doomfist punched him hard, Reaper got up and joined to his team members, Redhead hissed to them and started to gather eletricity around his body, Talon leader acted fast and punched the former leader between the eyes knocking him out of the game.  
Xigbar focused on soldiers until he saw Redhead being dragged into one of Talon´s ships, Nobody gasped and started to run " REDHEAD! " Nobody shouted but too late, the ships flied away and so did the other ships, Xigbar looked how Talon had took his mate away.  
Redhead groaned as he woke up, it was some sort of warehouse, he saw Doomfist, Reaper, Widowmaker, Sombra, Moira and Vexen standing there " Since you have caused too much problems to us, I think we have to get rid of you. " Doomfist said, Redhead eyes opened wide " But we do it by letting you bleed out and wound you so bad that you can´t move, you will die either to bleed out or to starvation. " Doomfist said as few other members walked closer, Redhead was scared of outcome, there was scream of agony.  
Xigbar had found Redhead´s scale and put it on tracker machine hoping the best, " Come on, I need to find him. " he muttered.  
Members beated dragon hard, he was bleeding but his super-solder serum healed some wound as he received them but not all, his wing was broken and front leg was bruised badly, he coughed some blood but he wouldn´t let hinder him, Redhead tried use some elements but noticed that his mana was dried out, Doomfist grabbed dragon from snout and started to smash him on floor, wall and on crates, until he threw him on ceiling and dropped down, Redhead felt how his body ached, his head was bleeding, after some time blood created pool around his body, Doomfist smirked " Good, now let´s get moving. " he said, Redhead hissed " You can´t take me Doomfist, I am eternal, I am god of volcano, master of all elements, earth´s guardian. " Redhead said, Doomfist rolled his eyes and walked away.  
Redhead stood up and walked to wall, leaning on it with heavy breath " How on earth I get myself in these situations? " he asked until he coughed more blood, " I´ll be damned, I will die in here, not prettiest way to go but oh well, it shall do if I do kick the bucket now. " he muttered and closed his eyes, maybe in few days death could claim him.  
After three days being warehouse Redhead heard something, blood stains had dried off as he kept bleeding, a familiar cowboy walked in, it was McCree with his trusty Peacekeeper, Redhead didn´t move either to say word to him " Holy shit! " McCree gasped when he saw what Talon had do to Redhead, " I found him, he´s in warehouse. Mercy he ain´lookin´good. " McCree said to his communitation mic in his ear, cowboy knelt front of dragon " Getting a lock on your location. I will be there as soon I can. " Mercy responded.  
McCree lifted Redhead´s head " C´mon Redhead wake up. " he said, Redhead groaned as did so " McCree...? " Redhead slurred, his vision was blurry " Shit, how badly they beated you to get you in that state? " he asked, Redhead tried to get up but it hard " Careful, careful. " McCree said, he tried to help him but dragon´s death weight was too much to carry. Redhead groaned as he was about pass out " C´mon, stay awake. " cowboy said, dragon groaned still, he couldn´t speak clearly " We don´t have lotta a time. " he said, Redhead tried to get his vision to clear out, Redhead snorted and stood up with McCree´s help " They can´t take me. " he hissed, dragon felt how his fury healed him fast, McCree was amazed of sight " Well, I will be damned, you are one helluva dragon. " he said, Redhead sniffed air " There is still Talon´s lackeys, they shall pay. " he hissed, McCree gasped when Redhead´s wounds healed up by his anger´s power, dragon runned off to give them a lesson or two.  
: You can´t take me... YEAH! :  
Redhead ambushed the Talon heavy, he waited right opportunity.  
: Gotta fight another fight, gotta run another night. :  
Redhead jumped on heavy´s back with roar, starting to bite thru with fire element assisting him.  
: I´m gettin´out, check it out, I´m on my way and I don´t feel right. :  
Redhead´s mind was filled with fury, now one would dare to beat up god of volcano, heavy trooper was down as rest of his comrades came in.  
: I gotta get me back, I can´t be beat and that´s the facts. :  
Redhead snarled as he spreaded his wings, time to round 2.  
: It´s ok, I´ll find my way. They ain´t gonna take me down, no way. :  
Redhead roared and used lethal scorpion sting to deliver to payload of deadly poison.  
: Don´t judge a thing till you know what´s inside it. Don´t push me, I´ll fight it. Never gonna give it, never gonna give it up, no. :  
Redhead created ice armor to protect himself from shots.  
If you can´t catch the wave then you can´t ride it. Ya can´t come uninvited. Never gonna give it, never gonna give it up, no. :  
Redhead leaped on dropship, he punched his exploding slime on his, letting it explode.  
: You can´t take me, I´m free. :  
Redhead shot earth missile on other heavy soldier, dragon felt good again.  
: Why did it all go wrong? I wanna know whats´goin´on. What´s this holdin me? I´m not where I´m supposed to be. :  
Redhead fired strong wind blast to enforcers, knocking them back.  
: I gotta fight another fight. I gotta fight with all my might. :  
Redhead used comet dash to destroy the hovercraft,which dropped down with great explosion, a familiar figure walked toward him. Talon´s leader.  
: I´m gettin´out so check it out. You´re in my way, yeah, you better watch out.. Ohhhhh come on. :  
Redhead roared and storm came in from nowhere, it was raining and thundering with harsh wind, how fitting.  
: Don´t judge a thing till you know what´s inside it. Don´t push me, I´ll fight it back. Never gonna give it, never gonna give it up, no. :  
Doomfist tried to punch dragon´s ice armor, it didn´t do much, Redhead snorted and bit on the gauntlet, using rest of his body to restrain Talon´s leader.  
: If you can´t catch the wave then you can´t ride it. Ya can´t come uninvited. Never gonna give it, never gonna give it up, no. :  
Doomfist tried used his free hand´s shotgun but Redhead used his free paw to restrain the hand from aiming.  
: You can´t take, I´m free. :  
Redhead crushed the gauntlet revealing the skin a great amout area, dragon smirked, it was going so well.  
: Ahh yeah, I´m free. :  
Redhead started to twirl in air gathering blue flames around his body until he landed with force releasing a huge amount fire and heat, Redhead grinned widely " I am free dragon Doomfist! You lost! " he roared as third heat wave in, being strongest, Talon soldiers rushed in, Redhead started gather fire enegy around his body until he release it with power, it was fire fury in most potential form.  
As flames died out and Doomfist had vanished from his sigh Redhead let out roar, Xigbar runned to him " Redhead! You are okay! " Nobody rejoiced, dragon smiled " Yes and I feel so much better now. " he said as he watched his causes, Xigbar patted his back " McCree told me, you are really something else, a god. " he said, Redhead smiled " Yes, no one shall have me. " he said and started to walk away " When I think about it, Dell Rusk is with Talon, I should make him pay greatly. " he said flied off, Xigbar gasped " Redhead, don´t! " he yelled but dragon was on his way. End was near.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: You can´t take me by Bryan Adams.


	70. End of story

Redhead flied toward the Washington D.C with speed of Valfalk, he was going to end all of this once for all.  
It was night, Dell was going to have speech, Redhead landed on Washington monument, he nodded, it was time, wind started to howl rain and thunder companied it, " What is this?! " Rusk hissed, he gasped when he saw Redhead hovering in air, wind aura protecting him " YOU?! HOW ARE STILL ALIVE?! " he yelled, Redhead snorted " I am eternal, I am going to finish this story. " he said, dragon´s roar was enough to send thunder on ground, scaring people away, Rusk stood on his ground " I told Akande get rid of you but it seems he failed. " prime minister said, Redhead glared him " Yes, I gave him a good lesson to not mess with me. " he said and landed " I knew you weren´t up to good, just like my mother. " he snarled, Rusk chuckled " Yes, I ordered Talon to eliminate her. " he said, Redhead gasped " YOU?! No... " he couldn´t find words, rain dampered the snow as two stood in silence.  
After some time Redhead roared of anger " How could you?! " he roared, before Rusk could react Redhead fire earth missile on him, ending the prime minister life, Redhead panted for while until he roared again, Xigbar appeared from darkness " Redhead st-! " he yelled but saw that he came late, " I see I am late. " he muttered, Redhead sighed " It´s over to both us, we are free. " dragon said and smiled.  
As storm stopped Redhead smelled something familiar " I smell something Xig, it´s coming from a far away from America. " he said, Xigbar sighed and sat on his back " Take it away, boss. " Nobody said, Redhead roared and took off into dawn, he couldn´t belive it, smell was too familiar.  
Redhead flied long distance, into Africa and into DR Congo, Redhead landed on ground that was covered by volcanic ash, Xigbar got off and hot ground greeted him " Yikes, it´s burning my feet. " Nobody remarked, Redhead rolled his eyes and walked off until they walked on edge, Redhead gasped when he saw familiar faces and soldiers, " HEY! " Redhead called the others, one human looked up " Leader Redhead? " man asked, it was baron Strucker, Redhead glided down and Xigbar levitated, he was not up to burn his feet " Strucker! It´s me, I am home! " Redhead said, Zemo and Winter soldier walked toward him " Welcome back leader Redhead, we have missed you greatly. " Zemo said, Redhead smiled as his uniform was handed to him " Welcome to the Mount Nyiragonga leader Redhead, this is our new base. " Strucker said and walked into base, others following him.  
Redhead and Xigbar stood up there for while " You got your leadership back, are you…? " Xigbar couldn´t finish his sentence when Redhead nodded with smile " Yes, you are in second command like I promised. " he said and gave playful punch to Nobody " Last in center of base is Grublin! " Redhead yelled and runned off, Xigbar smiled and runned after the dragon " It will not be me! " Nobody yelled, they were home, old leader, new mate, new in second command, dragon has come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of story folks, I had fun.


End file.
